Skin and Blister
by Rondabunny
Summary: Can Rikki stand a girl living in her house? Does Zane really love Rikki? Find out in the story
1. Chapter 1 Skin and Blister

Skin and Blister

by Rondabunny

Rikki's Place:

Rikki paced from corner to corner talking to her father.

Rikki: "Dad, How could you? I mean, she is not even your daughter."

Mr. Chadwick: "Rikki, your mother asked me to take care of her."

Rikki: "Mother left us 11 years ago. Remember?!"

Mr. Chadwick: "Rikki, it's only for a month or two. She's a nice girl."

Rikki: "Why couldn't she take care of her daughter?"

Mr. Chadwick: "She has some kind of problems. When she settles them she'll take the girl back."

Rikki: "I don't know. Why doesn't she take a baby-sitter? She has always used you, dad!"

Mr. Chadwick: "Rikki, I decided this girl comes tomorrow. End of discussion."

Rikki: "Do you still love her?"

Mr. Chadwick didn't answer anything. He just lowered his head and turned away. His daughter went outside.

Rikki ran into the water as if it was her last savior. Being a mermaid she knew where to go to calm down and to think everything out. She was swimming as quickly as she can to the moon pool. This place always made her feel better. She lied there in the water looking into the sky. She was taking deep breaths but it wasn't helping any longer. She hasn't even noticed that water was boiling around her. "Why me? Why me? I didn't do anything wrong. Why it is always me who gets into trouble?" She asked the question in her mind again and again but there was no answer left.

Juice-net Cafe

Lewis came into juice-net café. He looked worried. Emma and Cleo were sitting at a table chatting. They smiled and enjoyed their drinks.

"Hi, guys," Lewis joined the company.

"Hi, Lewis," answered Cleo and Emma. "How are you doing? Did you like yesterday's party? I think it was awesome!"

"Yeah, pretty cool. Do you know what's wrong with Rikki? I headed down the beach this afternoon and she passed me like a bomb nearly dashing me to the ground," Lewis was curious. He saw Rikki in her bad mood and he knew what she was able to do when she was angry. He couldn't understand what or who made her so out of control. "Did she quarrel with Zane?" asked Lewis with concern.

"Have you seen where she was going?" asked Cleo.

"Where could a mermaid go? Of course you know the place," answered Lewis. "Just be careful I've never seen her being that angry before."

Emma and Cleo looked at each other. "We'll go and find out," - replied Emma.

"Yeah, I hope so," said Lewis doubting the success of their intentions.

Moon Pool:

Two mermaids swam into the cave but there was no one there. The strange thing happened to water. It was too warm for this part of the afternoon. "Well, where is she?" asked Emma swimming closer to the shelf.

"Emma, please cool the water. It is too hot in here," pleaded Cleo. Emma stretched her arm and the water became cooler.

"Thanks, you're really a good friend," said Cleo approaching Emma and relaxing a bit.

"This means that she left not long ago. I don't understand what's the reason of boiling water, especially, when you stay in it," stated Emma matter-of-factly.

"What are you two doing here? Why can't you leave me alone just for a couple of hours?" Rikki left her hiding place and now was starring at two creatures with long fish tales lying in the water.

"We are glad to see you too," said Emma sarcastically.

"What's happened? You wouldn't boil water for nothing." Cleo looked worried. She knew how tough Rikki could be sometimes. She just wanted to help her friend to make her feel that they could solve any problem she had.

"Nothing I can handle," replied Rikki sitting down on the sand.

"Come on, Rikki. We are your friends. We can help you. You have to spit it out," Emma watched Rikki's sullen face. "Believe me, if it is Zane he'll come back and apologize. He likes you a lot."

Rikki smiled. At first Zane was the one who made her be rebellious. She hated him until she found out more about him. He was her boyfriend who understood her and always was patient with her.

"No, it isn't about Zane. It is about my mother. To be more precise I have a stepsister." Rikki told this information as it was so unimportant and so stupid that she could hardly believe the words left her mouth. Emma and Cleo looked at her in a shock. They watched Rikki playing with the sand and couldn't add anything to support her.

"So, why do you bother about it? I have a sister too. And you know Kim is not the most wonderful person but I got used to it. By the way, your sister lives far away from you. It is nothing to worry about," said Cleo firmly.

"No, you just don't get it. My mother left me. And now she calls my dad as if never had happened and asks him to take care of her daughter because she has problems! I hate her! Where she was when we needed her? But now she asks us to take care about the child because she doesn't give a damn for this girl." Rikki started striding from side to side waving her hands explaining the situation she was in.

"Rikki, it is not that bad. I mean, having a sister is not the end of the world. I'm sure you'll get along just fine," said Emma with confidence.

"Of course, Miss Having-Perfect-Family, but you know, there are two rooms for me and my dad in our cabin. This means that she'll be sharing my room! She'll be using my things! She'll be everywhere I go!" Rikki yelled with rage. She stopped passing. Her face was red with anger. Suddenly a lightning struck the ground. She jumped aside. Two mermaids looked astounded and scared.

"Stop it! Get into the water or you'll burn yourself!" cried Emma. "Get in, now!"

Rikki had no choice but to obey. She jumped into the water and it began boiling, but Emma cooled it quickly.

"Calm down, Rikki, you can't change anything." Cleo swam towards Rikki and embraced her. "We'll be together and we'll help you," Cleo wasn't sure of herself, but she knew, she had to do something to calm her friend down. The stormy clouds went away and the stars began shining in the sky.

Juice-net Café:

"What's up? How did you manage to calm Rikki yesterday? It seems to me, I saw dark clouds and lightning above Mako Island," Lewis greeted her friends firing questions at them.

"Yeah, she was dazzling," said Emma with a sigh. "Believe me she had her reasons."

"Maybe you'd shed some light on Rikki's mystery," asked Lewis puzzled.

"OK. Her stepsister comes today. She'll be living with Rikki and her dad for sometime," said Cleo watching Lewis' reaction.

"What? How? She hasn't any sisters, has she?" the boy couldn't hide his emotions.

Lewis starred at them unbelievingly and said: "Don't tell Zane anything. She'll tell him when she is ready." Girls approved with his decision.

The next morning. At Rikki's place:

Rikki looked outside her window and saw her dad with a suit-case approaching their cabin. A girl about 11 year-old walked beside him. She wore jeans, a T-shirt and a pair of shoes. She had long brown curls gathered in a pony-tail. She had a wrist watch on her left hand. Her eyes were blue and shining. The girl walked as if she hasn't noticed anything. She watched her steps and kept silent.

Dad came into the room placing the case near the wall. "Sweetheart, this is your sister Andrea. Please, take care of her, I should go to work." Father got out of the room leaving the girls facing each other.

"Nice to meet you. You're Rikki I suppose," said the little one offering her hand. Rikki stood silently not moving a muscle. Andrea decided to break awkward pause. "Can you show me my room? I've spent to days in that damn train.

"Watch you tongue, kiddo. You're not at home. Come on. I'll show you your place," told Rikki without enthusiasm.

They came into the room and Rikki showed Andrea her bed. It stood by the window. "Welcome", she exclaimed. Andrea took the suitcase and put it on the bed. She took out some clothes and asked Rikki to show her the bathroom.

"Ok. I have to go to school. You'll find food in the fridge. Don't touch my things. Bye," she left the room taking the bag with her. The girl stood in the middle of the room surprised by this warm greeting. She shook her shoulders and went to the bathroom.

School's yard:

Emma, Lewis and Cleo sat on the lawn.

"How do you think, is Rikki in a good mood today?" asked Lewis the girls.

"I suppose, you can ask her," replied Cleo looking at Rikki approaching them.

"Hi, there. How are you today, Rikki?" asked Emma looking suspiciously.

"Never better"

"Have you seen her? I mean your sister?" asked Cleo watching Rikki's smiling face.

"Does she look like you?" added Emma.

"Yes, I saw her and no, we are completely different," answered Rikki with a foxy look on her face.

"Where is she?" interrupted Lewis.

"I left her at home. Why do you look at me like that?" the girl was surprised to see her friends' faces.

"You mean, you left her at home alone?" Emma looked at Rikki as if she was crazy or something like that.

"Don't stare at me like that. She is my sister and I'm not a baby-sitter."

"How old is she?" asked Lewis.

"She is about 12. She can take care of herself. Bye, guys. I don't wanna be late at my literature class," she turned and headed towards the school.

"Hey, we cannot leave the girl alone. I know what it is. She could do anything! Once my parents left me to watch over Elliot and he nearly started a fire. It is dangerous!" Emma was full of emotions.

"Sorry, I have to attend Chemistry. I work on a very special project," Lewis took his bag and went away.

"Emma, we have a test-paper today, remember? We can't go either. It is Rikki's responsibility not ours. Let's go and let Rikki settle everything," said Cleo standing up and giving Emma the hand.

"I think you're right. If she is smart she won't do that again," told Emma and together they walked up the stairs.

At Rikki's place:

Rikki came home after school and couldn't find her sister anywhere. She looked everywhere but could find nobody. She sat on the bench. If father figures out that she left this girl alone he will get really angry. Rikki decided to wait for an hour.

"Where have you been, silly? You were supposed to stay at home!" asked Rikki the girl.

"I went sightseeing," told the girl with the innocent expression.

"What?... How old are you to leave the house without any permission?!" Rikki was furious.

"Let me see. I'm 11 years, 4 months, 8 days and 19 and a half hours old," said Andrea very seriously.

"How smart! At least you can count," - Rikki showed her disgust. "Now listen to me. You live in this house you have to obey some rules. The first is…" she wasn't able to finish the sentence.

"Wait a sec., please," Andrea ran into the cabin and returned with a note-book and a pen in her hand.

"Please, speak slowly I'm writing," the girl said with sarcasm in her voice.

Rikki wasn't surprised. She smiled wickedly and began to dictate the rules. She managed to invent 23 house-rules and was very proud of herself.

At Emma's house:

Emma came home deep in thought. She came into the kitchen where she found her mother cooking something. She stood there silently not knowing what to begin with.

"Something's wrong," asked her mother worriedly.

"No, just… I wanted to know. Is it possible to leave an 11 year-old child at home without supervision?" Emma was thinking of it the whole day long. She couldn't imagine Elliot all alone staying at home.

"No, of course not. But I have never left you or Elliot alone, have I?" She looked at her daughter trying to figure out what is going on.

"No, no, I don't mean anything. I was just curious…" she didn't know to continue this awkward conversation or not.

"Why? Did anything happen?"

Emma breathed deeply and said: "It's about Rikki. She has a sister and she left her today at home all alone."

"Rikki? Sister?" mother was astonished.

"It's a long story," Emma began explaining everything to her mother.

Next day. Evening. At Rikki's place:

Rikki came home and found her dad and her sister sitting at the table eating soup.

"Oh, Sweetheart. Would you join our company? Andrea has cooked an excellent soup! Try it. It's delicious," told her father enjoying the meal.

"Mr. Chadwick, when could I go to school?" asked Andrea.

"Your documents are ready and you can go there tomorrow morning. Rikki will show you," said Mr. Chadwick taking another spoon full of soup.

"Thanks, Mr. Chadwick for everything."

"You may call me, dad. You're now the member of the family," he was delighted to say it.

"Thanks," Andrea felt happy.

Rikki has already poured the soup and now was sitting at the table. She couldn't believe her father's words. How could he say that! She was the one and only! He wasn't even her father! Her anger grew. She heated Andrea's soup when the girl turned away to take salt.

"Wow, it's hot!" the girl grimaced. She scalded her tongue.

Rikki stood.

"Rikki, where are you going? Taste it. It's delicious," asked her father.

"I'm not hungry", and she left the room.

Next morning. Juice-net café:

Cleo and Lewis came in and found Emma waiting for them.

"Hi. What's wrong with Rikki?" asked Lewis watching the girl sitting with a frown look at her beautiful face.

"Don't ask her anything or she'll explode," said Emma seriously.

"Why? Does she have problems with her sister? I can give her some pieces of advise," told Cleo significantly.

Three approached Rikki. She sat there calmly mixing her juice.

"Hello. How are you?" asked Cleo.

"Excellent! Leave me I'm thinking," said Rikki cruelly.

"About what? How to boil your sister?" asked Lewis with a smirk.

"You don't get it! She is annoying me! Yesterday I came home and found the whole house cleaned up and my dad enjoying her company!" told Rikki angrily.

"So, what's so bad in it? I'll be glad if Kim makes all the house work for me," said Cleo.

"She cleaned up my things. I can't find anything! She wheezes at night. I cannot sleep. She gets to my dad! Do you understand this?!"

"Rikki, I know it is hard. But everything's gonna be OK. Believe me. Besides it is just for a month," said Emma patting Rikki's shoulder.

"Lewis, do me a favor. Find out what is in this bottle." Rikki gave a bottle spray with medicine in it.

"What is it?" asked Lewis inquisitively.

"Don't know but she uses it quite often. I must know what is it?" said Rikki

Zane approached their table.

"Rikki can I talk to you…. Now. Outside…" he insisted.

All her friends looked at Zane. Rikki stood and went out. They stood on the pier talking.

"When do you want to tell me about your sister?" Zane told in a calm but strict voice.

"I….", - Rikki hesitated.

"Rikki, you always try to hide something from me. When I uncover one secret you already have the next one. Don't you trust me?" He looked at her in disbelief as if she wasn't her girlfriend.

"Zane I wanted to tell you. It was a surprise for me too," she looked in his eyes but saw only sorrow and anger.

"You know, I'm sick and tired of your secrets. Don't want to share. Ok. Than leave me alone," he shook his head.

"Get lost, Zane and never come back!" said the girl in rage. She turned away tears filling her eyes and jumped into the water. Zane stood for a minute and went away angry with himself.

At Rikki's place:

Rikki came home. The cabin was squeaky clean. Andrea wasn't at home. She looked about and decided to make a mess. She threw everything on the floor, broke a lot of things and when the room was completely ruined she calmed down a little. Sister came home and couldn't believe her eyes. She began to tidy up everything before dad's arrival.

Juice-net café. Evening:

Lewis, Cleo, Emma and Rikki sat at the table drinking juice.

"So, have you found something about the spray?" asked Rikki impatiently.

"Yes, this medicine is used by bronchial asthma sufferers. You said that your sister wheezed at night. I think she has some problems with her breathing," told Lewis giving her the bottle back.

"What happened between you and Zane? He seemed to be angry," asked Emma looking at Rikki.

"I dumped him," said Rikki taking the bottle and leaving friends astonished.

At Rikki's place. Midnight:

Rikki woke up. Everything was silent. She stood and found her sister's bed empty. She went outside. Andrea sat on the bench in her pyjamas. The girl had a convulsion every time she breathed in or out.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rikki watching her sister's pale face.

"It's stuffy. I've got asthma. I've lost my inhaler," each word she spoke with a spasm.

"You mean this. I found it under the bed yesterday," said Rikki giving her the bottle.

The girl made too deep breaths using her medicine. She looked at Rikki and said:

"It was under my pillow. You stole it! Why are you always pushing me like I'm nobody? You just like her selfish and cruel." Tears streamed down child's face.

"Like who?"

"Like my… Like our mother", she was sobbing.

"No, I'm not. I'm sorry, Andrea," she sat next to her little sister and put her arm around Andrea's shoulder. "I'm sorry for being rude to you. I'm a loner. It is hard for me to get used to anybody," Rikki embraced her sister.

"Could you be just a little bit patient? I'll be invisible if you want," said Andrea getting closer to Rikki.

"No, I don't want you to be invisible. Just be yourself. It is hard to find out that you have a sister when you were always alone." She stood up and gave her sister a hand.

"Come on. It's windy down here. You're shivering."

Two sisters went into the cabin holding hands.

the End


	2. Chapter 2 Project Volcano

**Volcano**

**by Rondabunny**

Cleo's house

Mr. Sertori, Cleo and Kim are in the kitchen. Cleo makes breakfast and pours her father some coffee. Kim eats her toasts.

Mr. Sertori: "Girls, I must put to the sea for three days. Our client ordered plenty of tuna. Cleo, please, take care of Kim. It is very important."

Cleo asked her father: "Dad, may Rikki or Emma stay at our place?"

Mr. Sertori: "Yes, of course. Kim, listen to your sister. And girls, please, don't quarrel again." Mr. Sertori kissed Cleo and Kim and went outside. Kim smiled wickedly as her father left the room. She knew what to do when there would be nobody at home.

Moon Pool:

Cleo, Rikki and Emma were lying in the moon pool chatting:

Emma: "So, what's up? Is there something new?"

Rikki: :"Not much, except the thing that I hate my sister."

Emma: "Let me guess. She does all the house-hold duties and you have plenty of time for yourself."

Rikki: "No, I mean, Yes, she does everything what I say and she has also better marks when I do. My dad told me to follow her example. It annoys me."

Cleo: "I'm left for three days all alone with Kim. Who wants to stay?"

Emma: "I can't. I'm going with Ash to the cinema. Then I promised Elliot to help him with Mathematics. Sorry, I've got lot things to do."

Rikki: "Me either. I have to watch this curly creature – my sister."

Cleo: "You've just said that she irritates you. Why won't you have a break?"

Rikki: "I'll think about it."

They swam away.

Emma's House:

Elliot came into the room after school. He was excited. Emma and Mrs. Gilbert were preparing dinner.

Elliot: "Hi, mom, we have a new girl in our class. She is so cool! She knows everything!"

Mrs. Gilbert to Emma : "Oh, I think your brother fell in love with nobody knows who. I never saw him like this. Maybe it's time?" Mother gave a wink at Emma.

"Does it mean that he won't need my help doing his homework?" asked Emma jokingly.

"I told he's in love I didn't say that he doesn't need his sister. He is just a kid. And as elder sister you can give him some hints how to do things," said mother her dearest daughter.

"Mom, I think it's dad who has to be asked not me. Anyway, I go to the movies. See you," Emma left the room.

Emma's House:

Emma, Rikki and Mrs. Gilbert were in the room. Emma was talking to Rikki when Elliot and the girl came in.

"Mom, this is Andrea." - Elliot introduced the girl to his mother.

"Andy, it's my sister Emma and her friend…" he hadn't the time to say a word when Rikki interrupted him.

"Spare me, I know her. It's my sister," Rikki was surprised to see Andy here.

"Come in, sweetheart. Elliot told us a lot about you," Mrs. Gilbert greeted the girl.

Andy was confused a little bit.

"Mom, we'll be doing geography assignment together," said Elliot.

"Nice, why don't you show Andy the books and I'll make you some tea and sweets," Mother went to the kitchen to arrange tea.

Rikki and Emma looked at each other.

Same place:

Andy sat surrounded with books. She read something in one of them while Elliot was starring at her drinking his tea.

"Do you want some sweets?" He asked politely.

"No, thanks. I'm chocolate-allergic," the girl said it not even looking at the boy.

Rikki and Emma stood in the corner watching them.

Rikki to Emma: "Yeah, since when? She has eaten all candies at home!"

"I can play clarinet. Would you like to listen?" asked Elliot the girl.

"I can play on your nerves. Do you wanna see?" said the girl looking right into his face.

Rikki smirked in the corner. Emma gave her a killing gaze.

"I think the answer is: No." told the boy desperately.

"Brilliant! Look, we have to do this assignment. Maybe we should get started?" asked the girl standing and giving him the book.

Emma shook her head. "You know, she resembles somebody very much."

"Oh, and who would that be?" asked Rikki staring at her friend bluntly.

"Don't you understand, he's got a crush on her! She is like you," said Emma.

"What a drama! Mr. Perfect met the girl who doesn't match him," told Rikki.

"I didn't mean that! I remember his first experience. He was broken to pieces. You know the person," she gave Rikki a significant glance.

Rikki: "Ok. I'll talk to her"

Emma: "Fine"

Cleo's House:

Cleo and Lewis approached her house.

Cleo: "Thank you for helping me. I really appreciate everything you're doing for me."

Lewis: "You only have to ask." He opened the door and Cleo came into the house. She couldn't believe her eyes. The house was full of kids of Kim's age. They were dancing, chatting, laughing, playing and fighting at the same time. She saw Kim wearing her top and her belt, she bought a week ago. Her sister was flirting with a boy.

"What's going on?!" – She asked Kim for explanation.

"I have a party. We are having fun," Kim smiled and went to dance with this boy.

Suddenly the phone rang. Cleo took the receiver.

"Oh mom, yes, of course, wait a second! Kim, switch off the music!" Kim didn't answer and the sound was unbearable. Lewis switched it off.

"Hey, you're a guest! What are you doing?!" Kim was angry with Lewis.

"Listen to me. Do you want your father to know that you turned his home upside down? I will make sure he finds out," Lewis said strictly.

Kim looked around and saw her friends starring at her. She saw also broken flower, sweet wrappers all over the floor, bottles everywhere.

"Kids, party's over. Go home. Now!" Lewis made sure that everybody left the house.

Cleo's eyes thanked Lewis for everything.

"Mom called. She will come tomorrow evening to spend it with us. Maybe we will make her a surprise?" She smiled like it was her dream came true.

"I think Kim have to start cleaning the house," decided Lewis.

"Why me?" – Kim wasn't excited to hear that.

Cleo: "It was your party and it is your responsibility. Yes, don't you ever touch again my clothes! I mean it!"

"You've ruined everything!" Kim sat on the sofa while Lewis and Cleo went to her room to decide what a surprise they could do.

Later Rikki's Place:

Rikki came into the room and found Andy making some kind of a model.

"What are you doing?" She asked her sister.

"I'm working on our Geography assignment," said the girl cutting the paper.

"What is going on between you and Elliot?" Rikki sat on the armrest.

Andrea raised her eyes and gave Rikki a puzzled glance: "I think a huge mount known as volcano."

"Please, drop the sarcasm. You're too young to have a boyfriend," said Rikki confidently.

"Oh, you're jealous," Andrea's eyes sparkled.

"What! You got to be kidding. I quit with him long time ago!" Rikki was amazed by the words that escaped her mouth.

"Wow! How nice! You like boys much younger than yourself. You're pathetic!" Andrea was smiling wickedly. She liked to make her sister feel awkward and not so self-assured.

"I don't even need to explain you. You don't know me. Just do as you wish. I don't give a damn!" Rikki made two long strides and left the room banging the door.

She headed towards the ocean. "Stupid little thing! How dare she…" She knew that if anyone right now crossed her way she would tear him/her apart. "It's all Emma's fault!" She hissed.

Saturday morning. Cleo's Place:

Lewis entered the room to find the girls ready to go shopping.

Cleo: "Hello, Lewis."

Lewis: "Are you ready?"

Cleo: "Yes, dad left us money. I've made a list of necessary things to buy. We can go."

Kim followed them too tired of yesterday's 'party'.

They came back carrying lots of bags.

Kim: "I won't do anything. I'm tired! I want to have a rest!"

Cleo: "You will help me with dinner. It's your mother too."

Kim: "No, I can't move a muscle"

Cleo: "Stop whining and put everything in the fridge."

Somebody knocked at the door. Lewis opened the door and found Emma standing there.

Emma: "Hi." She saw all of the stuff. "What is it? Are you going to feed an army?"

Cleo: "Nope, our mom's coming today. We want to make a surprise party. Want to join?"

Emma: "No, sorry. It is weekend. We have a lot of clients in the café. I've got work to do."

Cleo: "How was the movie?"

Emma: "Great. It was the romantic story."

Lewis: "I can say looking at your smile it wasn't just the movie, was it?"

Emma: "Maybe you're right. It was a great evening." She smiled and left the house.

Rikki's Place:

Rikki entered the room. It was a mess. Pieces of paper, glue, clay and pencils where on the table, all over the floor and on the coach. She looked surprised. Since Andrea was living with them everything was in order, sometimes this scrupulous neatness infuriated her. She wasn't used to it. "I will kill her when she comes," Rikki said to herself. She found a piece of paper on the floor. It was Andrea's hand-writing. She read it, took the paper and went to the juice-net café.

Cleo's House:

Lewis, Cleo and Kim worked the whole day preparing the party for Cleo's mother. They prepared great dinner, decorated the room with flowers and balloons. Lewis even made a playlist for the evening. Lewis sat on the coach together with Cleo and Kim admired their hard work.

Lewis: "So, everything's done. Now you have just to wait for her."

Cleo standing: "Yeah, thank you. It would be a great evening."

Lewis: "I think I can go. Have fun."

Cleo opened the door, let Lewis pass and blew him a kiss.

Juice-net Café:

Rikki entered the café and found Lewis sitting at a table drinking a cocktail.

"Hi, have you seen Emma?" Rikki sat on the opposite side of the table.

"No, I thought she would be here serving the clients," said Lewis sipping his juice.

"Tell me Lewis, what is minium for?" Rikki showed her interest in the subject.

"It is paint for ships. I use it sometimes when I repair my boat," answered the boy.

"What is silver steel for?" asked Rikki.

"It is also the paint. If you want your boat to look like it's made of steel you could paint it with silver steel. It would look perfectly," he said with self-confidence.

"What if you mix two together?" - Rikki was demanding.

"Oh, you shouldn't do this. It explodes with elevation of temperature or if you accidently struck it with something. It is a bomb like nitroglycerine," He was sure of what he was talking about.

"Great!" – Rikki looked agitated. She took her phone and dialed Emma's number. Emma was at home. She answered the call.

Rikki: "Emma, where are you?"

Emma: "Home."

Rikki: "Have you seen Andy or Elliot?"

Emma: "Yes, they left ten minutes ago with mount's model. Why do you ask?"

Rikki: "Em, did they say where they were going?"

Emma: "No…., wait. I heard Elliot said something about making an experiment on the beach. What's wrong?"

Rikki: "Em, you have to find them as quickly as possible. Don't make them play with matches. Understand? I'm on my way!"

Emma: "What?.. Rikki, wait…" But Rikki hung up.

Rikki and Lewis ran out off the café.

On the beach:

Children put the model of the volcano on the sand. Andrea took several phials poured some liquid from two bottles, covered them with lids and put them into the crater of the mount.

"Everything's done," said Andy satisfied with herself. "Give me the lighter, please."

"No, I want to do it myself," said Elliot taking out the lighter and sitting down on the sand.

Emma saw two kids and ran towards them. She remembered Rikki telling her about the matches, but she was too far to prevent them making a fire. She just moved her hand and froze the lighter.

She also saw Rikki and Lewis running from the opposite direction.

Elliot tried to make fire but he couldn't.

"There is no gas in it. Why haven't you checked it?" the girl was frustrated.

"It worked, I've checked it," he tried again and again but without any result.

By this time Rikki, Emma and Lewis were standing right behind them breathing heavily.

Rikki: "What do you think you were doing?"

Emma: "Yes, I want the explanation too!"

Elliot looked at Andy then at his sister. Lewis took the model and placed it in the shadow.

"Hey, where do you take it? It's our project!" shouted Andy.

Lewis: "If it is what I think than watch."

He took one phial, made three steps aside and threw it away. It struck a huge stone and they saw a great explosion. The stone flew to bits.

"Cool!" said Elliot and Andy at the same time

"Cool!? How many phials do you have here?" Rikki counted them quickly. "Seven. You could have killed yourself. Do you understand this?" She looked at two of them in disbelief.

"At least you care," said Andy, stood up and went away.

"Where are you going? Come here!" shouted Rikki but Andrea didn't turn her head.

"And whose bright idea was it?" asked Emma looking at her little brother.

"Andy's" Elliot answered in lower voice.

Cleo's Place:

It was late in the evening. Cleo sat on the sofa waiting for her mother. Kim fell asleep. Suddenly the phone rang:

Mother: "Cleo, sweetheart. I won't come, I'm sorry. I had to work extra hours today. I'm sorry"

Cleo: "But you told me you'll be free this evening. Maybe you will come."

Mother: "Sorry, I didn't know that we would be working today. I'm too tired to come right now. It is late. I'll see you next week."

Cleo: "But mom, I… I miss you and Kim misses you too. Maybe you'll come tomorrow?"

Mother: "I'm sorry. I'm busy. I'll take you next week we'll go to the movies together. I promise."

Cleo: "You promised it last week."

Mother: "Sweetheart, you know I'm working now… I love you. I'll see you next week. Kiss Kim for me."

Cleo: "Yeah, bye, mom"

Mother: "Goodnight, sweetheart."

Mother hung up. Cleo sat down on the sofa frustrated. Tears filled her eyes. Kim woke up and sat near her sister.

Kim: "She won't come, will she?"

Cleo: "No, she won't."

Cleo hugged her sister.

Rikki's Place:

Andrea was making order in the room when Rikki came in.

Rikki: "We need to talk! What were you thinking of?!"

Andrea: "I wanted to make a real volcano."

Rikki: "Yeah, by smashing everyone to pieces! You not only got yourself into trouble but Elliot too! By the way where did you find such a brilliant idea?"

Andrea: "I like to read books."

Rikki: "You manipulated Elliot to pay for your "project"?

Andrea: "No, it was Elliot who joined me and I paid for everything myself."

Rikki: "Oh, you're such a rich girl! Where did you find the money?"

Andrea: "I'm not like you. I have been working since I was 8 years old. Do you know what is it to live with the mother who is a dancer? She is always in clubs. She could leave me alone for weeks. So, don't underestimate me!"

Rikki: "You work after school, don't you?"

Andrea: "Yes, how did you know about what we were up to?"

Rikki: "I've found this." She took a piece of paper with explosive ingredients written on it.

Andrea: "Thanks for saving us. I was an idiot. I should have done the calculations before making the experiment."

Rikki: "Believe me, a person who could make an explosive out of nothing isn't an idiot."

Moon Pool:

Cleo was thinking about her mother when two girls swam into the cave.

Emma: "Elliot is grounded. Did you punish Andy?"

Rikki: "Yes, she went fishing with my dad."

Emma: "You've got to be kidding, right?"

Rikki: "No, Em, It is serious. Andy hates doing nothing the whole day long. It is the best punishment for her."

Emma: "Cleo, how was your party?"

Rikki: "Did you have a party?"

Cleo: "She didn't come. She said she was busy."

Rikki: 'Who?"

Cleo: "My mother. I prepared a surprise party for her."

Emma: "Are you all right?"

Cleo: "I don't know. Kim is very upset. I have never seen her like that before."

Rikki: "Welcome to the club. Relationship between parents and children changes greatly after the divorce. I'm an expert."

Emma gave her a killing glace and shook her head.

Cleo: "It's just so difficult to be an elder sister!"

Emma: "Cleo, your father comes home today, doesn't he?"

Cleo : "Yes,…"

Emma: "Make this party for him. Everything is prepared."

Cleo: "Great idea. Thanks, Em." She left two girls in the pool.

Emma: "You know Elliot is upset too. He wanted to make the best project ever but they failed."

Rikki: "I think I have something in my mind." She swam away.

Juice-net Café: 

Lewis and Rikki sat at a table.

Rikki: "Lewis, you've got an "A" on Chemistry."

Lewis: "Right, Do you need a tutor?"

Rikki: "No, thanks. Can you do me a favor?"

She explained the situation.

Classroom:

Andrea spoke about mountains and volcanoes, the she poured some liquid into the crater of the model and suddenly thick smoke came out of it. All the children applauded. The girl and Elliot were happy.

Cleo's House:

Rikki, Cleo, Kim, Emma and Lewis waited for Cleo's father. Lewis told everyone to hide because Mr. Sertori approached the house. Father came in and was surprised to see his daughters and Cleo's friends greeting him.

Mr. Sertori: "What is this all about?"

Cleo: "We missed you, dad."

Mr. Sertori: "Was everything all right?"

Cleo: "Yes, we just missed you so much."

Cleo hugged and kissed her father in the cheek.

The End

**Comments: This script is based on the real story. Boys (one 13 years old, the other 10 years old) spent two months in the hospital because of making an explosive by themselves.**

6


	3. Chapter 3 A Day out of Life

**A ****Streak of Bad Luck**

**by Rondabunny**

Rikki's Place

Andrea was trying to comb her curly hair but she hasn't progressed much. She nearly tore her poor hair. She started to get really furious.

"Stupid ropes! Hate you!" Andrea took the comb and threw it at the door. Suddenly Rikki opened the door with a question: "Are you ready? We got to hurry if you don't want to be late." At this very moment the comb flew closely to her face and Rikki gave a dodge to one side or it could hit her. Andy stood stunned. She didn't think her sister to open the door.

"Are you out of your mind? I won't stand UFO flying in my own room," Rikki was serious.

"I'm sorry. Just can't comb this stupid hair," she sounded as a spoilt child who wanted his toy but couldn't find it anywhere. Rikki smiled, lifted the comb and asked her sister to sit down. She plaited her sister's hair without using the comb.

"Done. Hurry up, we're late," she said satisfied with her work.

"What have you done I look shaggy like a witch," kid was disappointed.

"Look! You've got curly hair. If you want to conk it then go to hairdresser." She gave her the bag. "Let's go." Andy took the bag and followed her sister.

School Hall four hours later:

Cleo put necessary books into her bag. She saw an advertisement about dance competition between two schools on the wall. She liked the idea very much and hurried up to her friends to share the news.

Cleo: "Rikki, Emma, there is an ad in the hall. It's about dance competition. Why don't we join?"

Emma: "I don't know. I'm not much a dancer."

Rikki: "What dancing styles are in the program?"

Cleo took the paper with ad on it: "Here." Rikki's eyes beetled across the page.

Rikki: "I'm out of it."

Cleo: "Why?"

Rikki: "It's Latin American Dancing. You need a partner."

Cleo: "So what. Lewis could be a partner. Zane and Ash."

Emma: "I'm not sure about Ash. He is good at horse riding not dancing."

Rikki: "I won't take part in the competition."

Cleo wanted to ask a question but Rikki stopped her.

Rikki: "Don't ask."

They went home.

Next Day. Juice-net Café:

Ash watched Emma coming in.

Ash: "Hi, Em. Do you know about dancing competition?"

Emma: "Heard something. Why?"

Ash: "I will be glad to have you as my dance-partner."

Emma: "I don't think it is a good idea."

Ash: "Why not. It will be great!"

Emma: "We don't have much time to practice. I'm more a mermaid than a dancer."

Ash: "Don't be shy. I saw you dancing. You're awesome. Besides I can teach you."

Emma: "I didn't know you were an expert in Latin American dancing."

Ash: "I didn't know you were a mermaid."

Emma: "We both have secrets."

Client: "I want my banana smoothie. Now!"

Ash: "I will get it."

Same Time Cleo's House:

Lewis and Cleo were in the room.

Lewis: "Cleo, are you ready for diving? I want to find Old Wife also known as Enoplosus armatus. It is a very interesting specimen."

Cleo: "Lewis, I've got a better idea. Do you know about dancing competition?"

Lewis: "This stupid show that takes place each year between two schools. Yes, I do."

Cleo: "You don't like it, right?"

Lewis: "Yes, I like to watch how our school always looses the battle."

Cleo: "Why don't we participate in it?"

Lewis: "What do you mean by "we"?"

Cleo: "You and me."

Lewis: "No way. I'm a scientist not a cute guy with greased hair and a number on his back."

Cleo: "Maybe you could do it… for me."

Lewis: "Are you serious?"

Cleo: "Yes, I'm eager to participate in it. Last year you were with Charlotte."

Lewis: "I didn't know that you like such things, but I think you will better ask some other boy."

Cleo: "Why? I want you to be my dance-partner."

Lewis: "I'm not a professional. Better ask Zane."

Cleo: "Zane? The dancer?"

Lewis: "Yes, he took private lessons when he was about Elliot's age."

Cleo: "No, I can teach you."

Lewis: "Can you teach Latin-American Dancing?"

Cleo: "I practiced it when I was Kim's age, remember?"

Lewis: "Oh, yes. Do you think it is enough practice?"

Cleo: "I remember everything."

Lewis: "So, can we go diving?"

Cleo: "Fine than."

They went together to dive in the ocean.

Evening. Rikki's Place:

Rikki sat on the couch chewing a gum with a great amount of books around her. Books were everywhere on the floor, on the couch, on the pillow. Then she stood up gathering the books in the pile. The girl took the chewing gum out of her mouth and stuck it to the arm of the couch. She went to lay the books on the table when Andrea came into the room.

"I did my homework, cleaned the yard and washed up. I like to rest for a while," and Andy plopped on the couch laying her head right on it's arm.

Rikki turned around: "Andy, don't…" She screwed up her eyes. It was too late. The chewing gum already stuck to Andy's curls.

"What do you want?" Andy asked angrily.

"Please, sit up and don't move," said Rikki approaching her sister.

"What's wrong?" the girl looked agitated.

Rikki wanted to take the gum out but it was caught completely.

"What is it?" Andy turned her head while Rikki tried to take the gum out. The result was obvious. Rikki understood that the only thing she can do is to cut it out.

"Andy, I'm sorry…" she felt really sorry.

"Don't look at me like that. What's up?" The girl couldn't understand anything.

"My chewing gum stuck in your hair. Sorry…" Rikki crinkled her nose.

"Are you crazy? It is because you throw things everywhere. Do something!" Andy sounded deadly serious.

"It stuck badly. We need to cut it out," Rikki looked at her sister apologetically.

"Fine. Do it. I don't want your stupid gum in my hair."

Rikki took the scissors, gathered the hair in one tail and cut a long piece. Now her sister's pony tail looked more like the rabbit's and some locks were longer than the others. Andy took the mirror and looked at her reflection. She was shocked.

"What've you done?! Are you nuts?" She started to breathe heavily.

"Take it easy. It will grow up again," she assured her little sister.

Andy took some sips of her inhaler. "No, thanks to you! You destroy everything you touch!" Andy fell on her bed and hugged her pillow. Rikki stood in the middle of the room not knowing what to do next.

School Yard Next Day:

Cleo, Emma and Rikki were talking sitting on the grass.

Cleo: "So, where can we practice dancing? Emma, I think your place will be the best for training?"

Emma: "Don't think so. My mother has plans for today. We'll have guests. Sorry, but I can't invite you."

Cleo: "I don't have enough space for dancing. What should we do?"

Emma: "I work today. Maybe after work we can stay and practice in the café."

Cleo: "Great! I tell Lewis."

She began typing his phone number.

Emma: "Rikki, Are you all right? You're too calm."

Rikki: "I'm fine. Don't bother."

Emma: "Will you come today to the café?"

Rikki: "Nope, I have other things to do."

She stood and walked away.

Emma: "What's up with Rikki? She changed a lot after they split with Zane."

Cleo: "She has got "D" on Mathematics today."

Emma: "Rikki doesn't bother about such things as marks. Something's happened. Maybe we should help her."

Cleo: "Rikki is a big girl. She'll handle it."

Emma: "Cleo, she's our friend! You're so obsessed with this stupid competition you can sacrifice your friend!"

Cleo: "Rikki is the strongest of us. By the way I want to win at least once in my life."

Emma: "Fine, I go or I'll be late."

Cleo and Emma went home.

School Yard:

Rikki walked along the path deep in thought. Suddenly a talk caught her attention. Kim with her two friends stopped Andrea who was heading home. She wore a strange cap which hid all her hair.

"Look guys, where is Miss Ropes going?" Kim wanted to humiliate this little girl. She hated her from the very first time she saw her. This skinny girl was smaller and younger than Kim but she studied much better. Kim couldn't allow Andy be the first of the class.

Andy was the last person to go into frenzy: "Blonde, nice to see you too. How's your Grammar? Yeah, "B" is high enough for you." Andy smiled.

"Why do you wear such hideous cap? Forget to curl your witch's ropes?" Kim wasn't the one to back off. "Show it the world," - with these words she made two steps toward Andrea and took off her cap. Three girls started to laugh hysterically. "Wow, I was mistaken you're not Miss Ropes you're Scarecrow!"

Rikki stood behind the tree. She has heard and seen everything. She could have stopped those stupid girls, she could have protected her sister because Rikki knew it was all her fault but she couldn't look into her sister's eyes right now. She went away. Rikki walked along the seaside. The weather was cloudy but the girl didn't notice. She walked as slowly as she could. She wanted to be at home late. It began raining. Rikki saw a couple not far from her and some children playing on the sand. She had only several seconds to run into the water. The girl threw her bag on the sand and swam ran into the ocean rapidly. Within a second she turned into a mermaid and dived into the water.

The couple on the beach was astonished. "What's wrong with this girl? She jumped into the water in clothes," - said the woman to the man. "Maybe she hadn't a bathing suit," told the man.

Few hours passed. The sun was shining brightly. Rikki found her bag. It was soaked as well as all her books. She used her power to dry it but the sheets of books were completely destroyed by water. "Great! Now this!" said Rikki.

Juice-net Café:

Emma served the tables while Ash took the orders. They were busy when Emma saw Zane with a strange girl coming in. They sat together at a table and ordered two milk shakes. Emma approached their table and put two shakes in front of each person.

Zane: "I've heard you take part in the competition. You have no chance. I dance too and this is my partner, Linda."

Emma: "Nice to meet you. Zane, may I steal you for a minute?"

Zane stood and stepped away from their table to talk to Emma.

Zane: "What do you want?"

Emma: "What about Rikki?"

Zane: "Rikki and I are history. By the way it is not your business."

Emma: "She thinks about you."

Zane: "She made her choice. If she trusted me she wouldn't lie about her family."

Emma: "Rikki was shocked when she found out about her sister."

Zane: "She told you. I was the last to know. We don't match together."

Emma shook her head: "If you tell anybody about three of us I swear you will be sorry for it."

Zane: "You've never trusted me, Emma. But I'm not an idiot, believe me."

He sat at his table. Linda was the girl of his age. She had long straight brown hair, blue eyes and a small mouth. She was slender. People say about such chicks that they look expensive. She was of that type. She was a great contrast to Rikki. Emma went to Ash standing at the bar counter.

Ash: "Zane has a new girlfriend, am I right?"

Emma: "Yes, you are. He also participate in this competition. It seems to me everybody got crazy."

At this very moment Rikki came into the café and saw Zane kissing a strange girl. She looked at them and went out.

Emma: "Oh, no, Rikki."

Emma wanted to come up with Rikki but she was already far away from the café.

Ash: "Is she upset?"

Emma: "Today is not her day, I think"

Evening, at Rikki's place:

Andrea sat on a couch reading a book. She wore the cap.

Rikki: "Is the sun shining in here?"

Andrea: "What?"

Rikki: "Why do you wear this terrible cap? It's disgusting."

Andrea: "Not your business."

Rikki took off the cap off Andy's head.

Andrea: "Hey! Give it to me! Quickly!"

Rikki: "Did you conk your hair?"

Andrea: "Yes, I was at the hairdresser's. They trimmed and conked my hair but now it looks like a haystack."

Rikki took stock of Andrea's hair and said: "Go into the bathroom and wash your hair".

"It is washed," - disagreed little girl. "Please, do as I say," insisted Rikki.

After an hour Andrea came and hugged Rikki.

Andrea: "See, they are back again. But now I look like a clown."

Rikki: "No, you look like Curly Sue. You may go to hairdresser and take your money back. They cheated. It is impossible to make such curls straight. You know, I will call you Curly."

Andrea: "No way. It can't be my nick-name again. All guys from previous school called me that. It is boring."

Rikki: "This name fits you best, Curly."

Andy took the pillow and threw it at Rikki. They began laughing and fighting with pillows.

Next Day, Emma's House:

Cleo, Lewis, Emma and Ash were learning steps of Cha-Cha. Cleo showed Emma and Ash was Lewis' tutor. Then they tried to dance together. Cleo and Lewis started and then Ash and Emma. Cleo and Ash were doing really great but Lewis and Emma always did something wrong. They did everything in their might but the dancers had to study all their life to dance well and these two guys were learning the movements for an hour or so. Rikki came in. They didn't notice her. She looked at their dance and shook her head.

"Guys, do you really want to win with this?" – Rikki winced. "If you dance this way you gonna win only the "competition for disabled folks," Rikki smirked.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Cleo very disappointed by Rikki's remark.

"Ok. I will be your coach and Lewis will help me with Mathematics," exclaimed Rikki.

"What do you know about Latin-American Dancing? I studied it for 4 years and Ash also took lessons," said Cleo crossing her arms.

"Fine. Put anything I will grasp it," answered Rikki.

The music played and Rikki danced pretty good. Ash and Cleo were surprised to see her dancing like that. She looked as if she was a professional. The song ended and everybody applauded the girl.

Lewis: "Great, it is marvelous!"

Emma: "Where have you learned to dance?"

Rikki: "I learned dancing at my mother's knees. So, can we call it a deal?"

Everybody agreed.

Few Hours Later. Same Place:

Emma and Lewis were exhausted. Cleo and Ash were tired too. But they continued dancing.

Rikki: "Lewis, don't stay like a stub. You have to move."

Lewis made several steps and then tapped Cleo's foot.

Cleo: "Careful! I'm not a pavement."

Lewis: "Sorry."

Rikki: "Emma, if you're dancing than shake your thighs it's a Cha-Cha not a Waltz."

Emma: "No, Ash, stop, please. I can't do it anymore."

Ash: "You're doing great."

Emma: "No, we have a week. It will take months for me and Lewis to learn this. Ash and Cleo have to show their talents."

Lewis: "I agree. You have to dance together."

Cleo asked Rikki: "What is your opinion, coach?"

Rikki: "Emma, you're the wisest person I've ever met."

Ash: "What about Emma and Lewis? They wasted the whole evening for nothing?"

Emma: "Ash, we will be your supporting team. By the way I've learned several steps. It wasn't useless."

Emma kissed Ash.

Lewis: "Rikki, your Algebra tutor is waiting."

Rikki: "Not today, Lewis."

Lewis: "How about tomorrow morning?"

Rikki: "Ok."

A Week Later Dancing Competition:

Cleo and Ash dressed up for a part. Cleo seemed agitated. She passed from corner to corner.

Emma: "Calm down. Everything's gonna be fine."

Cleo: "It's easy for you to say so, you're not dancing."

Emma: "Cleo, you're ready. You're the best. Besides, it was you who wanted to take part in it."

Cleo: "Where is Rikki? She's always late!"

Rikki: "Are you ready, guys. You look fabulous. Ash, if she makes something wrong I hope you cope with this. You lead her, remember."

Lewis: "Hi. Wow! Cleo, you're a princess today."

He kissed her.

Cleo: "Thanks, Lewis."

Rikki: "Lewis, thanks for Algebra."

Lewis: What's the mark?

Rikki: "You won't believe me. It's "A"."

Emma: "Rikki, my congratulations. By the way when did you manage to prepare for exam if you were always with us training our dancers."

Rikki: "My sis, thinks she's the best. I had to prove her wrong."

Host: "Ladies and gentlemen, our participants."

Emma: "Good luck!"

Rikki: "Go! Smash them!"

Host: "First 4 pairs are on the dance floor. Look at them. Aren't they gorgeous? We're beginning with Cha-Cha."

Four pair began dancing. Cleo and Ash were great as well as Zane with Linda. They were favorites.

Ash and Cleo were on the second place after the first dance. Zane with his partner had the highest score.

Then began a break for dancers to have a little rest, change and return for the final part of the competition. Cleo walked upstairs when her leg suddenly slipped and she fell. Ash ran to her: "Cleo, careful! Are you hurt? Stand up." Cleo wanted to stand up but she couldn't. She damaged her foot.

"I can't! It hurts! Sorry," - she whined with pain.

Lewis: "What happened?"

Ash: "She slipped and fell over. She needs a doctor."

Lewis: "Tell me, where hurts the most?"

Cleo: "My right ankle. Maybe I've sprained it."

Lewis: "We need to put ice on it and bandage it tightly. Come on. I hold you up."

Emma: "I get the ice."

Rikki: "I take the first aid-kit."

Zane passed them by: "Don't try to win. You're losers."

Rikki: "Get off my way, idiot."

Make-up Room:

Lewis put the bandage on Cleo's ankle.

Cleo: "I'm sorry, guys."

Emma: "It's ok. It can happen with anybody."

Cleo: "We have to quit because of me."

Rikki: "It's just a stupid competition. Don't worry too much."

Ash: "Actually, we can continue dancing."

Emma: "Are you crazy. Cleo's hurt!"

Lewis: "Yes, Rikki, you know all the dances. You just have to tell the referee that you change the partner."

Rikki: "No, why don't we just go home."

Cleo: "Are you nuts? Rikki, please, do it for me."

Everybody in the room looked at her.

Rikki: "Fine. Get out of here. I have to change."

Dance Floor:

Zane and his partner were prepared to show their best when he saw Rikki coming with Ash and standing next to them.

Rikki: "So, Are you ready to loose?"

Linda: "Who are you? You can't be here. It's not fair."

Rikki: "Tell this the referee. Let's dance."

Zane: "We will beat you."

Ash: "We will see."

They danced samba. Zane was astonished to see Rikki dancing with Ash as if she danced all her life. She was a lovely vision. He danced as a robot not watching at his partner but trying to catch Rikki's glance. Rikki paid her attention to Ash. He was a little bit clumsy and made several mistakes. Emma, Cleo and Lewis watched the pairs from the hall.

Emma: "No, Ash. He has made one more mistake."

Cleo: "Yes, he's agitated a little."

Lewis: "They won't win."

Emma: "I don't think so."

She stretched her hand and a thin ice crust covered the floor where Zane and Linda danced. It was too slippery and Linda fell on the floor. Zane helped her to stand up, but they knew well that this stupid mistake will cost them few points. Zane was sure about that he heard the ice cracking under Linda's feet.

Rikki and Ash won the competition. Everybody was happy and friends congratulated each other.

Zane took Rikki by the hand and said: "It is not fair. You cheated!" Rikki freed her arm from his grip and answered: "Zane, I don't know, what you are talking about."

"Everything is over!" said Zane and rushed away.

Rikki's place:

Andrea: "Who won the competition?"

Rikki: "We did."

Andrea: "Why are you so sad than?"

Rikki: "Not your business."

She plopped on her bed and hugged the pillow tears starting to form in her eyes.

**The end**


	4. Chapter 4 Friends or Rivals

**Friends or Rivals**

**by Rondabunny**

Morning. Cleo's house:

Kim with the report about historical events in Australia in her hands came to her father. Cleo was making tea and toasts for the family. Kim showed the report to her father.

"What is this? Ah, history report. Kim it's great. I'm proud of you," Mr. Sertori hugged his daughter.

"Dad, it's my first report but it will be the best in our class. I'm sure," she took it and showed it to Cleo.

"Yeah, very nice done," Cleo didn't even look at it. She was too busy cooking toasts.

"You weren't that talented at my age," said Kim.

"I was more tactful," snapped Cleo at her little sister and put the toasts on the plates.

Mr. Sertori tried to calm them down: "Girls, please, don't start again. You're both doing well at school. I'm proud of both of you. Thanks, Cleo. I gotta go. Kim, good luck at school." He kissed his two daughters and left the house.

Morning. Emma's house:

Emma, Elliot and their mother sat at the table eating their breakfast.

Mrs. Gilbert: "Em, could you do me a favour. Please, take Elliot to the dentist tomorrow."

Emma: "Mom, I've got other plans. I will go horse-riding with Ash."

Mrs. Gilbert: "Em, I have to help Beth with her daughter's wedding. You know it is important. You can go with Ash some other time."

Emma: "But mom, he is not a little boy! He has to take care of himself. Why it is always me who is responsible for Elliot!"

Elliot: "Mom, I can go alone. Emma is right. I can handle it."

Mrs. Gilbert: "Elliot, you've been afraid of dentists since you were 7 years old. I would never forget you crying for two hours after a visit to the doctor. I'm sure Emma will be a great support to you."

Emma: "I told you I've got other plans. Don't count on me."

Mrs. Gilbert: "Emma, he is your brother and you're elder. You have to show him an example."

Emma: "I have good teeth. Do you want me to go to the dentist just to give him an example! I've never wanted to be the first child in the family!"

Mrs: "Emma, at 4 pm. tomorrow. Don't forget!"

Emma took her bag and went to school in a very bad mood.

Morning. Rikki's place:

Rikki and Andrea were drinking coffee. The room was lit with sunshine.

Andrea looked at the window and said: "I will rain today."

Rikki shook her head: "Look at the window, Silly. Sun's shining brightly. No clouds at all."

"I will rain. I'm sure," answered the girl self-assured.

Rikki: "Have you watched the weather broadcast?"

Andrea: "No."

Rikki: "How than can you be so sure? It will be a great day."

"I don't feel well. It always happens when it is raining. Can I take your jacket? Mine is …" Andrea hadn't the possibility to finish the sentence. Rikki interrupted her: "No way, you've got yours. Don't forget about the rules. You can't borrow my clothes."

"Ok. Sorry for asking," answered Andrea, washing the cups. The girl looked pale. She took her bag, umbrella and jacket.

"Move, Curly! Lazybones!" said Rikki urging Andy to move faster.

At School:

Lewis saw Emma in the hall.

Lewis: "Hi, Emma. Have you seen Cleo?"

Emma: "No. I haven't seen neither Cleo nor Rikki," - she said with the notes of irritation in her voice.

Lewis: "Hey, I just asked. You don't need to snap."

Emma: "Sorry, I quarreled with my mom this morning because of Elliot."

Lewis: "What has Elliot done again?"

Emma: "Nothing. I'm tired of baby-sitting him. My mom thinks he is a little child and I'm always responsible for him."

Lewis: "It is hard to be elder one. I know it. I'm the youngest in the family. My brothers were always punished for my tricks. Don't worry. Things will turn out."

Emma smirked: "Thanks for calming me down. I try to solve the problem my own way."

She crossed the hall. Lewis turned around and saw Rikki with a strange book in her hands walking towards him.

Rikki: "Hi, What's wrong with Em?"

Lewis: "Don't know. Maybe problems with Elliot?" Lewis noticed the title of the book in Rikki's hands: "Since when are you interested in medicine?"

Rikki: "Since I've got the sister, who is wheezing like a steam engine."

Lewis: "Can I help you?"

Rikki: "No, thanks. I can read, remember."

Lewis: "Rikki, if you have problems you can count on me. I'm ready to help."

Rikki: "Take it easy, Lewis. It's nothing serious. I want to read the book. Is that a problem?"

Lewis: "I hope not."

Rikki: "Look. There is Cleo. Have a nice day."

She walked away leaving Cleo and Lewis together.

Two hours later. At School:

Rikki was at the library giving the book back when her mobile phone rang.

She answered it and hurried to the principal's office. She ran across Cleo standing at the door not sure to open it or not. They gave a surprising glance at each other and Rikki opened the door.

They found Principal sitting at his table. Kim was sitting on the chair near the wall and Andrea was sitting at the desk hiding her face with her hands. Kim's lips were bruised and swollen a little.

Principal: "Girls, If you want to ask about new uniform for cheerleaders It is not the right moment."

Rikki and Cleo together: "I'm here to take my sister home."

Principal: "You mean you're sisters of these two troublemakers. I have to see your parents. They are expelled for two days. Their behavior leaves much to be desired."

Cleo: "Our dad is at work. He can't come. But I can take her home and I tell everything our father. He will contact you as soon as he can."

Rikki: "I'm in the same situation. What's happened?"

Kim sniffed and said: "She's mad. She set at me with blows after I'd made my report. She must see a shrink. She's sick."

Kim's face spoke for herself. Her upper lip was bruised hard.

Rikki: "Is it true?"

Andrea was shaking and her head was resting on her hands.

Rikki: "Andrea, look at me! Is it true?"

The kid raised her head. Rikki was shocked. Andrea's face was pale and Rikki could see all her veins. Her lips were blue and there were dark circles around child's eyes. She choked and the only words Andrea could whisper were: "It's… empty…" She squeezed the inhaler in her hands.

Rikki: "Call a doctor, now! She needs two milliliters of adrenalin! How long is she in this state?"

Principal calling the ambulance: "About fifteen minutes."

Rikki: "Great, she is choking and you clear up what's happened!"

Cleo: "She bated up Kim. I want to know why!"

Rikki: "Cleo, friends or not but if she lapses into a coma I tear this school apart together with you and Kim. Do you understand?!"

Rikki was furious. She couldn't believe her eyes. A grown up asks questions and doesn't even think about child's state. Who is he, a monster?

Rikki: "Andy, stay with me. Doctor will come soon."

The child gulped air as if it was water. It was really scary to know that the whole room is full of air but she couldn't breathe. All the veins were swollen. She was shaking horribly. Cleo looked at the window. The rain was pouring heavily outside.

A doctor came few minutes later and made the injection of adrenalin.

Cleo came to Rikki and said: "I'm sorry for your sister, but she is the one responsible in everything that's happened. I think she should apologize."

This remark stroke Rikki dumb. "How can you prove that your pretty little squid hasn't stolen the report?" asked Rikki mockingly.

Cleo started to get angry too: "I saw her report this morning! She has been doing it the whole week long! You know what, let's meet at our place and settle everything." She took Kim and stormed out of the room.

Same time. School hall:

Lewis was looking at the window when he saw Emma walking down the staircase. She was deep in thoughts.

Lewis: "Figuring out how to go home and not to get wet?"

Emma: "No, I think about how not to go home at all."

Lewis: "Maybe it will be better to speak to your mother and solve the problem together?"

Emma: "Maybe you can escort Elliot to the dentist tomorrow?"

Lewis: "Sorry, but I have to help my brother with the irrigation system. Here. Take it."

He gave Emma a huge umbrella.

Emma: "Lewis, It is a shower outside. This won't work."

Lewis: "This umbrella has the widest canopy I could find. You won't get wet believe me."

Emma shrugged her shoulders and took the umbrella. Lewis went to find other girls.

Evening. Rikki's place:

Andrea was lying in the bed covered with blankets. Her breathing wasn't stable yet but she felt herself better. She was still shaking a little. Rikki came into the room with a cup in her hand.

Rikki: "Take it. Hot chocolate. Your favourite."

Andrea took the cup and said: "Thanks."

Rikki: "How are you?"

Andrea: "Better, thanks."

Rikki sat on the bed-side next to her sister.

Rikki: "Don't understand. How could you bruise Kim so badly if you're three inches smaller and thin as a rake."

Andrea smiled: "I was brought up in the street. I can beat anybody when I'm angry"

Rikki: "Why didn't you tell me that you grow out of your jacket?"

Andrea: "It doesn't matter. Your clothes are your clothes, I understand."

Rikki: "You may take everything just ask me."

Andrea: "Ok. But how did you know about adrenalin?"

Rikki: "It is simple. You won't believe but sometimes I read too."

Andrea: "I'm sorry to cause you so much trouble. Thanks for everything."

Rikki: "It's ok. Take a rest. Good night."

Rikki stood up and left the room turning the lights off.

Evening. Cleo's House:

Mr. Sertori looked at Kim's face and startled.

Mr. Sertori: "What's happened to you?"

Cleo: "She had a fight with Rikki's sister. It was because of her report."

Mr. Sertori: "I don't understand."

Kim: "Dad, that girl thinks I've stolen her report because we had the same topic!"

Mr. Sertori: "Look at you! Is that girl mad or something? No, I won't set that aside. Cleo, Rikki's address quickly!"

Cleo: "Dad, It is not a good idea. Calm down, please."

Mr. Sertori: "I want to see that girl. I won't permit anyone to mock at my daughter."

Cleo: "It would be better to call!"

But her dad has already left the house.

Later. Rikki's place:

Mr. Sertori knocked hardly and continuously at the door. He was able to smash it to pieces if nobody answered. Mr. Chadwick opened it to see a very angry man starring at him.

Mr. Sertori: "I want to talk to your daughter!"

Mr. Chadwick was very surprised to see a stranger at 10:30 in the evening. But he understood what was it all about, he folded his arms, leaned his elbows on the wall and asked calmly: "Yes, which one do you need?"

Mr. Sertori tried to remember the name: "I need to talk to little one, Andy or something like that."

Mr. Cahdwick: "Sorry, I can't allow you. It is too late and she is sleeping right now."

His voice was quiet and there wasn't even a note of irritation in it. He spoke to the man like a psychiatrist would speak to his patient. Mr. Sertori got irritated.

Mr. Sertory: "Look, if either of your daughters ever touches mine, believe me I make sure they won't do it again." Cleo's father was so angry that he was shaking because of his state.

: "Ok, I've got it. Thanks for the warning. Please tell your daughter, Kim I think not to call my daughter bad names and they will get just fine. Now I hope, you'll better go home to your family. It is late, you know."

Mr. Chadwick opened the door and went into the room closing the door right before Mr. Sertori's nose. Cleo's father was astonished by this man but he couldn't do anything so he went back home.

Rikki standing at the window saw everything. She thought only how to make Cleo and Kim pay for everything they have done today.

Rikki came to her father sitting at the table in the small kitchen.

Rikki: "What did he want?"

: "Nothing, sweetheart. How's Andy doing?"

Rikki: "She is fast asleep."

Mr. Chadwick: "Sorry, for not being at school. Maybe it wasn't a good decision for Andy to stay here for a while."

Rikki: "Dad, what are you talking about?"

Mr. Chadwick: "I'm not a great father. I had to take her today and to speak to the principal as well and to take her from the hospital."

Rikki: "Dad, you're working. I'm not a five year old. I can take care of myself and Andy."

Mr. Chadwick: "You know I'm proud of you. You helped me a lot today. I love you, Rikki."

He embraced his daughter and kissed her forehead.

The next day. Juice Net Café:

Emma approached the table where Lewis was sitting drinking juice. She sat at the opposite side:

Emma: "Hi, Lewis. Have you seen Cleo or Rikki?"

Lewis: "I've seen them at school. But they weren't much talkative today."

Emma: "Listen. Andy kicked Kim because Kim stole her report. But Andy can't prove it because all her rough copies were stolen too together with the flash drive."

Lewis: "So, what do you want me to do?"

Emma: "I've heard Rikki telling Cleo to meet at Mako to solve some kind of problems. Do you understand me?"

Lewis: "Yeah, we should prove whose report was that before they kill each other."

Emma: "Any ideas?"

Lewis: "Yes, every report has bibliography. Who is teaching history to Kim and Andy?"

Emma: "Mrs. Travis. Why?"

Lewis: "Em, we should get into her office and find the report."

Emma: "Why should we do this? We could ask Andrea, maybe she remembers the books she's read."

Lewis: "Nope, We can ask Kim too and she'll tell us if she has the flash drive."

Emma: "Yes, it's a dead end. Ok, let's go find Mrs. Travis office."

Emma's House:

Elliot sat on the couch waiting for Emma to come and take him to the dentist. Suddenly the telephone rang.

Elliot took the receiver: "Hello, It's Elliot."

Andrea: "Hi, Elliot."

Elliot: "Oh, how are you?"

Andrea: "Much better. What are you doing?"

Elliot: "Nothing, just waiting for Emma to go to the dentist."

Andrea: "Pity, I wanted to go for a walk."

Elliot: "Mustn't you stay at home in the bed?"

Andrea: "I don't feel good lying whole day long. I have to do something."

Elliot: "You're still wheezing. I hear it."

Andrea: "That is why it is better to go outside. Look, tell Emma that we'll go together."

Elliot: "Are you serious?"

Andrea: "Yes, I'll be at your place as quickly as possible."

Elliot hadn't the time to say a word. She hung up. He put the receiver.

At school:

Emma was watching while Lewis was in Mrs. Travis office. He found the report and wrote several title of the books on the paper.

Lewis: "Got it!"

Emma: "Well, what's next?"

Lewis: "Let's go to the library and find out who took these books."

Emma: "You're genius!"

Lewis: "No, I'm Sherlock Holmes."

Emma: "So, than I'm Dr. Watson. Come on."

They went to the library and Lewis explained the situation. They got the information they wanted and went outside.

Lewis: "Now we know for sure Andrea made the report."

Emma: "Yes, Kim should apologize."

They approached the pier. Lewis looked at the direction of Mako Island and saw a tornado forming at the top of the mount.

Lewis: "It's incredible! Look!"

Emma looked at the same direction: "My God, we should hurry."

Lewis: "Sorry, I won't go with you. This thing can make me a lot of trouble if I'm in my boat. You must do it."

Emma: "Ok, Lewis. I hope I won't be too late."

Emma jumped into the water and swam fast to the island.

Moon Pool:

Rikki and Cleo were standing on the solid ground and fighting using their enormous powers. Cleo shaped a shark made of water and wanted to make it swallow Rikki. But Rikki used the lightening to beat the shark and the mount of water splashed back into the pool. Than Cleo made a water ball and threw it at Rikki. The girl gave a dodge to one side and sent a path made of fire in Cleo's direction. Cleo stepped aside avoiding the path. Emma appeared on the surface. Girls were standing at the opposite directions trying hard to beat each other. The tornado got stronger and stronger with every minute.

"Stop it!" shouted Emma.

"Go home, Em. It's not you business!" said Cleo not loosing her concentration.

"It is insane! It was Andy who did all the work! Kim stole the report," said Emma trying to stop her friends of killing each.

"How can you prove it?" asked Rikki loosing her grip and standing aside to make the water ball pass.

"Lewis and I were at the library. Every report has its bibliography. Andrea took all the books mentioned in the report," said Emma.

"Kim will pay for this. I promise!" said Cleo and jumped into the water.

Lewis was walking along the coastline and watched the tornado broke away like a fog. He smiled. Everything was settled.

Emma's House:

Andrea and Elliot came into the house.

Andrea closing the door: "You see, nothing to be afraid of."

Elliot: "Yes, thanks for the support."

Andrea: "Appreciated."

Mrs. Gilbert: "Where have you been?"

Elliot: "At the dentist."

Mrs. Gilbert: "Was Emma with you?"

Elliot: "Mom, I can take care of myself. Besides Andy was a much help."

Mrs. Gilbert turned to Andrea: "Andy, you must stay at home and take medicine. Look at yourself! You're pale and breathing hard."

Andrea: "It is nothing to be worried about, Mrs. Gilbert. I just have to sit down for a minute and take a pill. I'll be fine."

Mrs. Gilbert: "Elliot, bring Andy a glass of water, please. Andy, you sit down and relax. I think I have to talk to Rikki. How could she leave you alone?"

At this very moment the door opened. Emma and Rikki came into the room.

Rikki: "Em, I have to go. Andy is all alone. I need to check on her."

Mrs. Gilbert: "Come in, both of you."

Girls stood still before Mrs. Gilbert. They saw Elliot giving the glass of water to Andrea.

Mrs. Gilbert: "I need an explanation. Emma, why weren't you with Elliot today? Rikki, why was Andy walking outside if she had to stay in her bed?"

"Actually, I want to know it myself," said Rikki glancing darkly at her little sister.

Emma: "Mom, I can explain everything."

Emma started to explain to her mother the whole story.

Cleo's House:

Kim asked her father: "Dad, can I go tomorrow to Jessie? It is her birthday."

Mr. Sertori: "Of course you can my little star."

Cleo went into the room.  
Cleo: "Kim, what kind of books did you use in your report?"

Kim: "Why do you need them?"

Cleo: "I think I can use them in my research."

Kim: "I don't remember. Maybe 10 dollars will refresh my memory."

Cleo: "Ok. I'll have them. Just tell me the authors and the titles."

Kim: "I'll come back in a minute."

Kim ran upstairs to her room and Cleo followed her. Kim took the rough papers from the hiding place when Cleo stepped into the room and took them. She also found the flash drive.

Kim: "Hey, it's my room. What are you doing?"

Cleo: "Dad, come here quickly. You would be surprised!"

Mr. Sertori: "What's going on?"

Kim: "She took my things. Tell her…"

Cleo: "Dad, this rough papers and this flash drive is Andy's. Kim stole it from her locker at school. She didn't write that report."

Mr. Sertori took the drive and looked at her younger daughter: "How could you? My daughter, a thief!"

Kim stared down on the floor.

Mr. Sertori: "You're punished, no friends, no birthday parties, nothing. You'll stay at home studying. Cleo, I think we should invite Andy, Rikki and their father for barbeque to apologize."

Cleo: "Ok. I'll call Rikki."

Cleo's house. The yard two days later:

Mr. Sertori, Kim, Cleo, Emma and Lewis were busy preparing the barbeques when they saw trio approaching them. Mr. Sertori greeted Mr. Chadwick.

Mr. Sertori: "I have to apologize. I'm sorry for being so rough."

Mr. Chadwick: "If I were in your shoes I would be rough too."

Mr. Sertori looking at his daughter: "Kim, I think you owe an apology to somebody."

Kim starring at Andrea: "I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

Andrea: "You know, I can help you with your report if you want to."

Kim (surprised): "Really."

Andrea: "Yes, why not."

The girls went together to the house.

Rikki looked at them in disbelief: "What is going on in this curly head? How can she be so nice?"

Emma: "What do you expected that Andy jumped on Kim's throat?"

Rikki: "If Kim were my sister…"

Lewis: "Let's not imagine the Nuclear War."

The teens laughed.

The End


	5. Chapter 5 The Deep Blue Ocean part 1

**Deep Blue Ocean****:**

_**Call of the **__**Deep**_

**by Rondabunny**

Zane's Place:

Zane came home with his girlfriend Linda. She was a tall brunette with blue eyes and smooth skin. She was young and lovely as every girl of her age. Of course, she was better than Rikki in many ways. She was rich, smart and beautiful at the same time. She was in dreams of every teenage in their school. Linda was a popular girl. She liked to shine every day like a dazzling star. If you were with her, it meant that you were a lucky guy. You're a king because she is the queen no matter that Linda is the heart of the company and nobody pays attention to you. On the one hand Zane felt great because he caused Rikki a lot of pain. He knew that, but on the other hand, Linda started to irritate him. He felt like she wrapped him around her little finger and he could do nothing about that.

He entered his yard to find his father sitting at a table drinking with a blonde lady about 25-30 years-old. She looked adorable. Her hair was caught up with a long pin. She was wearing the cream suit and her hazel eyes looked kindly at you. Zane's father was talking to this lady.

Zane: "Linda, I said I won't go there. I don't like such parties! Especially, if it's the party of James O'Conell."

Linda: "Why? He is so cute and he is a gentleman."

Zane: "I don't like him and I won't go."

Linda pouted her lips and looked at Zane: "Please, please, please… Don't spoil the fun."

"No! I told you thousand times I won't go!" told Zane angrily.

"Than you're not my boyfriend anymore", she turned away ready to leave.

Mr. Bennett: "Hey, kids. Come here, please."

Zane and Linda approached their table.

Mr. Bennett: "Ronda, this is my son Zane and his friend Linda. This is Miss Brandon my business partner."

Miss Brandon: "Nice to meet you Zane, Linda. Zane, your father told me a lot about you. You seem to be an awesome boy. Thank you, Harrison. I got to go. I'll give you the whole project tomorrow."

Mr. Bennett saw her to the door. Linda left their house too.

Zane: "Now you talk about me to your business partners, how nice!"

Mr. Bennett: "Maybe she'll be your future mother."

Zane: "What?! What about Candy?"

Mr. Bennett: "Candy's the past. Ronda is the nearest future."

Zane: "Whatever, dad. Just don't think I will stand a new step-mother!"

Zane left the house banging the door.

Rikki's Place:

Andrea sat on the couch reading a book. Rikki stood by the mirror studying her reflection.

Andrea: "Where are you going?"

Rikki: "I go swimming with Emma and Cleo."

Andrea: "Great! I'll go with you."

Rikki: "You're not going anywhere! Don't even count on it."

Andrea: "You'll a great swimmer so you can teach me."

Rikki: "I'm a bad swimmer and I'm not your personal trainer. You have to find some other person."

Andrea: "Elliot says you're the best in swimming besides you're my sister and it's not a big deal for you to teach me."

Rikki: "I told you ask some one else. I'm not your slave! Ask Elliot, he's a great friend of yours. He will be eager to help."

Andrea: "Rikki, please."

Rikki: "What don't you understand in these two letters, "No" is "no" end of discussion."

Rikki got outside leaving her little sister frustrated. When Rikki was opening the door of her cabin Nate saw her leaving the house. He was on his bike and passed her nearly pushing her off the way.

Rikki: "Moron!" But he was far away by that time.

Moon Pool:

Cleo, Emma and Rikki were discussing their progress in swimming.

"By the way, today Andy asked me to give her some swimming lessons," told Rikki to two mermaids.

Cleo: "What did you tell her?"

Rikki: "Told her I'm not her special coach and she can forget about it."

Cleo: "How did she react?"

Rikki: "She gave up as always."

Emma: "Don't underestimate your sister. She is not the one who gives up so quickly."

Rikki: "You don't know her, Em. She can be played as a piano."

Emma: "Rikki, I'm really sorry but you're not a pianist. Be careful. Sometimes things are not as they seem to be."

Rikki just turned her eyes and dipped into the water.

Next Day. Juice Net Café:

Andrea and Elliot were sitting at a table. Emma was serving the tables and Zane with his girl-friend were drinking their shakes. Cleo was standing at the counter chatting with Lewis waiting for Emma. Nate with a couple of friends came in:

Nate: "Do you know, guys, Rikki Chadwick lives in slums."

Friend 1: "You're kidding. She's so tough and she dated Zane. It can't be true."

Nate: "Believe me. I saw her with my own eyes leaving the cabin. And I saw her sister there too."

Friend 2: "Rikki's the slums' girl."

All of them looked at Zane. Linda gave the killing glance at Zane.

Linda: "Is it right? Did you date that girl?"

Zane: "Yes, and by the way it's not your business."

Linda: "I'm just glad that you're normal now. Because you would have been crazy if you dated such a looser."

Zane shook his head but said nothing.

Elliot heard the discussion too. He looked at Andrea.

Elliot: "Oh, I forgot. I have to be at the training session right about now. I'm sorry I got to go."

Andrea: "But you don't have a training session today, do you?"

Elliot: "Our coach asked us to come today. Sorry."

Andrea: "Ok, bye then."

Cleo watched Nate: "What a moron!"

Lewis: "I agree."

Emma's House:

Somebody knocked at the door. Emma opened it to find there Andrea. She let the girl come in.

"Elliot, it's for you," – she told her brother. Elliot got downstairs.

Andrea: "Hi."

"Hi," – said the boy without enthusiasm in his voice.

"I came to ask to do me a favor," said the girl plopping on the couch.

"What's now?" asked the boy standing with his hands in the pockets.

"Can you teach me swimming," – the girl's eyes shined.

"I'm sorry, but I'll be very busy in a couple of days. I don't think I'll have time for it," he told her.

"Ok, then I'll come later," said the girls standing up ready to leave.

"What for?" asked Elliot.

"We wanted to make Mathematics together, remember? was the reply.

"Andy, I don't need your help. I can do it by myself," told Elliot and turned around to go upstairs.

"As you wish," the girl went home.

Emma: "Elliot, come here, now!"

Elliot: "What?"

Emma: "Look at me. Andy and you were like hand and glove. What's happened?"

Elliot: "Everybody at school talks about Rikki and Andrea living in slums."

Emma: "And?"

Elliot: "My friends call me "looser", because I'm Andy's friend."

Emma: "It's not the reason to speak to the girl like that. I didn't know that my brother is a snob. You're disgusting!"

She went to her room leaving Elliot to think about everything that has happened.

Somewhere in the street:

Andrea understood pretty good why Elliot showed her the door. Only one person was responsible. It was Nate. He had to pay for everything. She traced him and found out where he left his bike. She took a spray paint and painted his bike. The girl took one last glance at her work. She was satisfied with herself and went home lightheartedly.

Next day. Juice Net Café:

Cleo, Emma and Lewis were standing near the counter. Zane was playing the billiards. Andrea was searching something in the net. On the table was her glass of juice. Suddenly Nate stormed the café and approached Andy.

Nate pointing at Andrea: "You! Come here quick!"

Andrea just turned on her chair to face him.

Nate: "You, softhead! What did you do to my bike! You'll pay for it, damn defective!

Andrea looking innocently: "Prove it!"

Nate: "I've got the witness and you've got problems. Wipe that damn smile from your face!"

Nate took her by the shoulder and pushed her from the chair on the floor. Cleo, Emma and Lewis were astonished to see that. Ash was outside.

Andrea: "What if it was me? What's next?" She crossed her arms.

Nate: "Don't make me angry. I've got the black belt in karate. I smack you."

Andrea took glass with juice and poured it on Nate: "Cool down, superman!"

Nate wanted to grab her but Zane stood between Andrea and him. "Leave her alone or you'll deal with me."

Emma, Cleo and Lewis stood behind Zane.

Emma: "Nate, go away or we'll help you."

Nate leaving the place: "Be careful, girl. I'll find you! I know where you live!"

Cleo turning to shaking Andy: "Are you ok?" She looked at girl's pale face. Andrea started to breathe heavily.

"I'm fine. Thank you, guys," – she took a deep breath of her inhaler.

Lewis: "What did you do to his bike anyway?"

Andrea: "I've written everything I think about Nate on it."

Friends smirked.

Zane: "The idea with juice wasn't smart but you did the right thing. He deserved that."

Rikki entered the café and friends told her everything about the small incident with Nate.

Rikki escorted her sister home.

Zane's House

Zane entered the room and within a minute the doorbell rang. He opened the door and saw Ronda standing there with the folder in her hands.

"Hi, Zane. Is your dad at home?" She asked him entering the room.

"No, I thought he was at some kind of business meeting with you," answered Zane.

Suddenly his phone rang and he took the receiver. Linda was on the phone.

Linda: "Zane, don't forger about the party. Please, put on something cool. We have to look fabulous."

Zane: "Ok, Linda. See you."

Linda: "I'll be waiting for you at 7:00 pm tonight. Kiss you, honey."

Zane put the receiver.

Ronda: "It was Linda, right? It's not my business but she is not your match."

Zane: "You're right. It's not your business."

Ronda giving Zane the folder: "Tell your father that I settled the bargain. Here are the documents. Listen to your heart Zane. You're too rebellious to hang about with Linda. She's a rich spoilt child. She'll make fool of you."

Miss Brandon disappeared leaving Zane deep in his thoughts.

Somewhere in the street:

Cleo and Lewis walked discussing Nate's behavior. They saw Andrea with the huge air mattress in a shape of the crocodile.

Lewis: "Where do you take this monster?"

Andrea: "I go swimming."

Lewis: "Don't go far from the coast. It's not safe."

Andrea: "I'll be careful. I promise bro."

She headed to the coast.

Andrea came to the deserted beach. The ocean was calm here and the waves weren't too big. She has found the best place to take swimming lessons. The girl took off her skirt and t-shirt and remained in her bathing suit. She took the crocodile and got into the water. The day was hot and sun shined with all its might. After two hours in the water Andrea felt dizzy. She was lying on the crocodile and decided to take a rest for 5 minutes. Within two minutes she has fallen asleep. The waves took her farther and farther from the coastline into the ocean.

8:30 pm. Rikki's Place:

Mr. Chadwick was sitting on the bench waiting for his daughters to appear.

Mr. Chadwick: "Hi, sweetheart. Where is Andy?"

Rikki: "I'm not her secretary. Isn't she at home yet?"

Mr. Chadwick: "I thought she was with you."

Rikki: "No, I haven't seen her since we came home after school."

Mr. Chadwick: "Maybe she stays at Emma's place."

Rikki: "No, I've just been there. Don't worry, dad. She's a smart child. She'll come soon."

An hour later:

Mr. Chadwick called all people he knew whom Andrea helped to do the household. She worked to gain money for her own needs.

Rikki called Emma: "Hi, Em. Ask Elliot if he has seen Andy today."

Emma: "Wait a second. Last time he saw her at school. Why do you ask?"

Rikki: "She didn't come home. I'm worried. She has never been late before."

Emma: "Rikki, I'll call Ash and Lewis. Maybe they have seen her today."

Rikki: "Thanks. I call Cleo."

Rikki: "Hi, Cleo, have you seen Andy today?"

Cleo: "Last time I saw her at Juice Net when she splashed juice into Nate's face. Why?"

Rikki: "Maybe you saw her later."

Cleo: "No, no, I don't remember."

Rikki: "Fine, thanks. Do you know Nate's phone?"

Cleo: "No, I don't but Zane does."

Rikki: "Yeah, thanks for help."

James O'Conell's Party:

Linda was dancing with Zane when his phone rang.

"Sorry," – the boy stepped aside to answer the call. Linda heard female voice talking to Zane.

Rikki: "Hi, Zane. Do you mind giving me Nate's phone number?"

Zane: "Why, Rikki? Your boyfriend didn't give you his phone number?"

Rikki: "Keep your stupid remarks for your girlfriend. Andy is missing."

Zane: "What? Rikki, I'll talk to him. He is at the party with me. I'll call you."

He ended the call.

Linda: "Is it that Bimbo you've been dating?"

Zane: "Yes, and don't call her that ever or I smack you girl or not!"

He pushed Linda aside and went further to find Nate. Zane saw him at the dance floor. He elbowed his way towards Nate and took him by the collar.

Zane: "What did you do to her?"

Nate was shocked by his friend's behavior.

Nate: "To whom?"

Zane: "Rikki's sister, Andy. She's missing."

Nate: "I haven't seen her since our quarrel in the café. Why?"

Zane: "Nothing. If I find that you're lying to me your worst nightmares don't prepare you for me."

He let Nate go and left the party.

Emma's Place: 

Emma called Lewis: "Hi, Lewis. Have you seen Andy today?"

Lewis: "Yes, why is she missing?"

Emma: "Yes. When did you see her last time?"

Lewis: "At the café. No… No… Last time I saw her at about 4 pm. She went swimming and carried the huge air mattress."

Both: "Oh my God!"

Emma: "I'll call Rikki."

Lewis: "I'll go to her. Maybe I can help."

Emma: "Ok."

Next day, 9 am. Rikki's place: 

All her friends were sitting on the bench waiting for Andrea to appear. Everybody looked for her. Girls went through all places in the ocean at night together with Zane, Lewis and Ash. Mr. Chadwick called the police and waited for the news. But now they were sitting all together tired and silent. Cleo and Lewis have found Andy's clothes on the deserted beach. Soon came two policemen.

Policeman: "We found this in about 200 meters from Mako Island." He handed the remnants of the green air crocodile to Mr. Chadwick.

Policeman: "There were a lot of sharks. We're sorry, sir."

Mr. Chadwick just nodded his head. His lips trembled. Cleo's eyes were full with tears too.

Emma looked at Rikki. She stood as a stone wall. Not even a muscle moved. Rikki looked around and suddenly she took off at a run. She jumped into the water.

Mr. Chadwick: "Stop her, please. I don't want to lose her."

He dropped on the bench and clutched green cloth with both his hands and hung his head down.

Lewis: "Em, Zane, go and find Rikki. I'll stay here with Cleo and Mr. Chadwick."

Somewhere in the ocean:

Rikki swam towards Mako Island. She found the place of sharks' accumulation and started to boil the water. Emma found her quickly. She prevented Rikki to kill the population of sharks by using her power. She pointed up to the surface.

Rikki and Emma came to the surface.

Rikki: "Why do you do that? Let me kill them. I kill them all."

Emma: "Rikki, you can kill all of them but it won't bring Andy back. I'm sorry. Let's go to the moon pool, please."

They dived and swam to the moon pool.

Mako Island:

Zane took his boat and headed towards Mako Island. He dropped his anchor near Mako's coast and hurried to the cave. Suddenly he heard the noise. It sounded like wheezing. He turned from his path and found Andy's unconscious body lying under the tree. He took her pulse and called Lewis. Girl's body was covered with solar burns and she breathed heavily.

Zane: "Lewis, call the ambulance. I'll be on the beach as fast as I can. Tell them it's a girl about 12 year-old, curly hair, skin solar burned and she's unconscious, breathing is heavy."

Lewis jumped up: "You've found her! She's alive! I'll do what I can."

He hugged Cleo and turned to Mr. Chadwick: "Zane's found Andy at Mako Island. She's unconscious but alive!"

Mr. Chadwick: "Repeat it! Is my daughter alive?"

He hugged both Lewis and Cleo.

Lewis: "Cleo, you'd better tell Rikki before it is too late."

Cleo ran away. Zane at Mako Island took the child into his arms and went towards his boat.

Moon Pool: 

Emma: "Rikki, please, don't be silent. Cry, scream, shout, but don't be silent. You're scaring me."

Rikki draw circles on the sand starring blankly at it. Cleo's head appeared on the surface.

Cleo got her breath and said: "Andy's alive. Zane found her at Mako Island."

Emma and Rikki together: "What?!"

Cleo smiled: "She's alive!"

Rikki hugged Cleo smiling and crying at the same time.

Hospital:

Lewis, Cleo, Emma and Zane were standing near Andy's bed. Rikki sat on the side of the bed caressing Andy's hand.

"I'm so glad you're hear", - Rikki said to her sister.

"You'll be surprised but me too. Even if it's hospital,"- replied Andrea in a small voice.

Everybody smiled at her remark.

Lewis: "Why didn't you asked me to teach you swimming. I'll be glad to be your coach."

Andrea: "No, thanks. I think I'm allergic to water."

Rikki and her friends burst out laughing.

The End


	6. Chapter 6 The Deep Blue Ocean part 2

**The ****Deep Blue Ocean:**

_**Call of the Moon**_

**by Rondabunny**

Emma's House:

Emma came into the room and suddenly her scream filled the house. Father, mother and Elliot hurried to her room to see what's happened. Emma stood in the middle of the room starring at her bed. The big fat lizard was resting on her precious pillow.

Mr. Gilbert: "Emma, what's happened?"

Emma: "Take this out of here."

Emma pointed at the lizard with shaking hand. Elliot took the poor creature from her pillow.

Elliot: "You scared this poor guy."

Emma: "What on earth is it doing on my bed? How did it get here?"

Elliot: "I think, he somehow managed to get out of his cage."

Emma: "So, it is your lizard."

Elliot: "It's a present."

Emma: "You got to be kidding. A present? To whom?"

Elliot: "I wanna give it to Andy as an apology for my later behavior."

Emma: "She is a girl. This creature would freak her out. Why don't you give her, I don't know? A kitten would be nice."

Elliot: "She's allergic to hair. Andy will like it. I'm sure."

Emma: "Ok, do as you wish but please, take it out of my room."

Elliot: "Fine."

Rikki's Place:

Rikki got dressed in the room. She put her t-shirt and jeans on, laced up her shoes but when she wanted to wear her locket it was nowhere to be found. She searched the room but couldn't find it anywhere. Rikki went to the kitchen where Andrea was preparing breakfast.

Rikki: "Have you seen my locket?"

Andrea frying something on an open fire: "Nope."

Rikki: "Don't lie. It was on the table and now it is gone."

Andrea: "I didn't touch it. I don't know where it is now. You have to watch where you put your things. They are everywhere."

Rikki: "Yeah, thanks to you – "vacuum-cleaner". I can't find anything!"

Andrea: "I didn't take your stupid locket. You, Cleo and Emma wear them like the stupid triplet. Wear something else."

Rikki was deeply hurt by this remark. She clenched her fist and flames licked the frying pan. Andrea jumped aside from the gas-stove in a shock. Rikki went to the room.

School Yard:

Girls sat on the grass talking.

Emma: Rikki, you won't believe what Elliot wants to give Andy as a present.

Rikki: A present? I thought they wouldn't talk to each other for the rest of their lives.

Emma: He wants to apologize.

Cleo: At least one smart boy.

Emma: I wouldn't call him that. He bought a lizard. He said Andy will like it very much.

Cleo: Don't understand. Are flowers and chocolate out of date?

Rikki: Tell him to buy a snake. A viper will be nice. Lizards are antiquity nowadays.

Cleo: Rikki, where is your locket?

Rikki: My beloved sister placed it somewhere when she was cleaning the house. I cannot find it anywhere.

Emma: Maybe it's your fault.

Rikki: Yeah, everything is my fault. I won't wear it again. Andy's right. We look like a clan. Thanks that we don't wear the same clothes.

Cleo: Don't worry you'll find it.

Rikki stood up and headed towards the school. Cleo and Emma followed her.

Juice-Net Café:

Andrea sat at the computer searching the internet.

Lewis came to her and asked: "What are you doing, curly head."

Andrea: "What do you know about poltergeist, straw head?"

Lewis: "It is a spirit known by his bad behavior. Why do you need this information?"

Andrea: "I make a research."

Lewis: "Oh, interesting. I didn't know that you study at Hogwards. Maybe you're our future witch?"

Andrea: "Ha, ha, ha. You're funny. I've got a theory and I prove it!"

Lewis: "Enlighten me. Maybe I can help."

Andrea: "Believe it or not but we've got the poltergeist at our cabin."

Lewis: "The poltergeist. You're kidding, right?"

Andrea: "No I'm not. He likes to play with fire and to heat things."

Lewis: "Nonsense. Poltergeist's habitat is a bid, old mansion not little new cabin. You're a fantasy fan, aren't you?"

Andrea: "It is not a fantasy. It's real. If you're a scientist you have to admit that there are great number of scientists who are interested in spirits and ghosts."

Lewis: "You're right. But I've never seen the evidence of their beliefs. Sorry, I like pure science when I can explain the basics of reality."

Andrea: "I'll prove its existence I swear."

Lewis: "Good luck."

He understood very well what did Andrea meant when she told him about poltergeist in their cabin. Girls were in danger.

Zane came into the café to drink something. Linda was already there. She approached Zane.

Linda: "Where have you been, Zane? I haven't seen you in weeks."

Zane: "I was busy."

Linda: "With that blonde bimbo."

Zane: "Her name is Rikki."

Linda: "Whatever. You may go to that slum's girl. She makes all your wishes come true, isn't she, Zane? I'm not like her. I don't need a purse to make me happy."

Zane leaned closer to whisper in her ear: "Thanks for doing me a favor, bitch. I didn't know how to tell you that I break up with you."

He went to the bartender and ordered a shake. Linda stood there stunned.

Cleo's Place:

Rikki, Emma and Cleo were in Cleo's room.

Cleo: "Full moon will be in two days. We should decide whose place to choose to stay."

Emma: "My parents will be at home as well as Elliot."

Cleo: "Dad wants to spend this weekend in peace. He said no friends. He wants to rest."

Cleo sighed.

Rikki: "I'll have to stay home too."

Emma: "What did you do? I thought your father had not punished you ever."

Rikki: "I'm not punished. My dad spends this weekend with his comrades. They go fishing. I have to stay with Andy."

Emma: "I'll talk to mom. Rikki, you can stay at my place."

Rikki: "Yeah, and what about Andy."

Emma: "You always say that she's a self-reliant girl."

Rikki: "Except the times when it is absolutely dark outside. She turns into a small shivering rabbit."

Emma: "You mean she is afraid of darkness."

Rikki: "Hysterically."

Lewis knocked at the door and then entered the room.

Lewis: "Rikki, you've got a big problem."

Rikki: "What did Andrea do?"

Lewis: "How do you know Andrea is involved?"

Rikki: "Why do we blame rain for water, 'cause it's always responsible. What's happened, Lewis? Spit it out."

Lewis: "Have you used your power at home, Rikki."

Rikki made an innocent face. Her friends starred in her face.

She grimaced and said: "Yeah, maybe once or twice."

Lewis: "That was enough for her. She thinks you have a poltergeist at home."

Rikki smiled: "What?! Great, nobody called me that."

Emma: "Rikki, it is serious! If she knows…."

Cleo: "Hey. We need Andy to change her mind. We've done that already when Kim found my diary."

Emma: "Andy is not Kim or Elliot. She is as stubborn as… as…"

Rikki: "Me. Ok. I won't use my power at home. No power no poltergeist."

Cleo: "So, what should we do about full moon?"

Emma: "I'll sleep as always in the sealed bedroom."

Cleo: "I'll be fine too with my curtains closed."

Rikki: "Don't worry about me. I cover all the windows so that no light could sneak into my room."

Lewis: "You share your room with Andy. What if she opens the window?"

Rikki: "I tell her that if she opens the window the poltergeist will burn her alive."

Cleo: "Rikki. It's not a joke!"

Rikki: "What do you want me to do to bind her to the bed?"

Emma: "Don't know sleep in sun glasses."

Rikki: "I'll deal with it somehow, don't worry."

Zane's Place:

The whole week Mr. Bennett was happy. He made the proposal to Ronda and waited for her answer. When Zane came home he was surprised to see his father drunk. He sat in an arm-chair with the glass in his hand the empty bottle of whiskey laid on the floor.

Mr. Bennett: "Oh, my son. Come, come here."

Zane: "What do you want?"

Mr. Bennett: "How's Linda?"

Zane: "She dumped me."

Mr. Bennett started laughing: "You too. Come here."

Zane approached his father.

Mr. Bennett: "You know, Zane, love stinks. All women are lame."

Zane: "What's happened?"

Mr. Bennett: "She said "No""

Zane: "Who said to whom?"

Mr. Bennett: "Ronda. She dumped me. Do you understand she dumped ME, Mr. Harrison Bennett!"

Zane: "Maybe she's right."

Mr. Bennett: "What?!"

Zane: "Dad, sometimes you win and sometimes you loose. You have to get used to it."

Rikki's Place:

Andrea was not just a simple-minded child who doesn't know anything about the universe and is disoriented on the planet named the Earth. She was the child prodigy and this was her strong side. If she had an aim she was sure to achieve it whatever it would cost for her. Andy started the research and she analyzed all that had happened to her while she was living with Rikki and Mr. Chadwick. The girl read the diary and found out that the poltergeist appearance always coincided with her arguments with Rikki. So, she made the plan to prove her theory.

The girl cut off the electricity supply and went to outside to Mr. Chadwick.

Andrea: "Dad, do you want a cup of tea or coffee?"

Mr. Chadwick: "Oh, a cup of tea will be nice."

Andrea: "When I'll make one."

Mr. Chadwick: "Thanks."

The girl returned to the room.

Andrea: "Rikki, dad asked you to make him some tea."

Rikki: "Don't you see I'm doing my homework. Can't you make it?"

Andrea: "Sorry, I promised Mrs. Horst to help her in the garden. I have to go."

Rikki: "Ok, right."

Andrea went outside watched everything through the kitchen window. Rikki didn't notice her sister staying outside. Rikki came into the kitchen, pour the water into the kettle and plugged in. She waited for awhile but the water was cold. She turned around to make sure that nobody could see her and used her power to boil the water.

Andy saw everything: "Got you!" The girl was satisfied with herself but as a smart child now she had the hugest problem ever. She couldn't tell anyone about it.

Somewhere on the Beach:

Elliot sat on the sand waiting for Andrea. When he saw the girl, he stood up. The cage with the lizard was behind him on the sand.

Andrea: "Hi."

Elliot: "Hi."

Andrea: "Why did you call, want some help with Maths?"

Elliot: "No, Andy… I'm…. I'm sorry for being such a stupid man. You're my friend and it doesn't matter where you live. I'm really sorry."

Andrea: "Your apology's accepted."

She silenced and the boy didn't know what to do next. Suddenly he remembered about the reptile.

Elliot: "Uh, here." He took the lizard off the cage and handed it to the girl.

Andrea: "Wow! Is it for me? He's so cute!" She took the lizard and stroked him.

Elliot smiled: "Yeah."

Andrea: "He's great but you'd better take him back to the shop."

Elliot: "Why? You said you've liked it."

Andrea: "I do. But I don't like wild animals being caged. He is not a pet. He belongs to the wild. He won't feel happy in prison."

Elliot: "Then let's free him."

Lewis and Cleo strode along the beach. When they went by Elliot and Andrea, Lewis saw the lizard. Cleo shuddered.

Lewis: "Hey, nice specimen."

Andrea: "Thanks. By the way, can you do me a favor?"

Lewis: "If you want information about poltergeist don't count on me."

Andrea: "No, can you take him to the woods. He'll be thankful to you. He doesn't seem well in the cage."

Lewis: "Yes, sure."

Cleo suggested: "Maybe you'll do it later?"

Lewis: "Right. I'll take him later, ok?"

Andrea: "Yes, thanks."

Andrea to Elliot: "We have to feed him."

Cleo and Lewis went further.

Cleo: "How can she hold it like that? It is so ugly."

Lewis: "You don't like reptiles like Emma, do you?"

Cleo: "I like dolphins more."

Lewis: "Tastes differ."

He kissed her in the cheek.

Same time; on the Pier:

Zane got out off the café and saw Rikki standing on the pier.

Zane: "Hi."

Rikki: "Hi, I hadn't time to thank you for saving my sister."

Zane: "It's nothing."

He smiled and looked at Rikki.

Rikki smiled too: "What?"

Zane: "I behaved like an idiot. We've parted because of Andy."

Rikki: "Do you regret that you saved her?"

Zane: "No, of course not. She's a great kid. I was a little bit jealous. I've never had brothers or sisters."

Rikki: "Believe me it is not that bad. I can lend you mine for a week. If you don't go crazy then you will be the winner."

Zane: "Deal."

Rikki: "It's a joke."

Zane: "Can we be friends? Rikki, I'm serious."

Rikki: "Why not? At least I'll know to whom I can send Andy. Sometimes she is unbearable."

They laughed.

Later this evening; Cleo's House:

Lewis checked all the windows in Cleo's room. All of them were curtained. No light could sneak into the room. When everything was done properly he wished he "good night" and left the house.

Emma's House:

Emma was in her pajamas. The windows were sealed. She put on the sun glasses and covered herself with the blanket.

Rikki's Place:

Rikki closed the window and curtained it. She curtained all the windows in the cabin and closed the doors. She came into the room and sat on the side of her bed.

Rikki: "Don't you dare open that window tonight or the evil poltergeist will take your soul."

Andrea: "It's not smart of you to frighten me. The poltergeist is a myth."

Rikki: "Sorry, but you're the one afraid of darkness not me."

Andrea: "That's why you've closed all the windows to scary me."

Rikki: "There is nothing to be afraid of."

Andrea: "Have you read "The End of the Party" by Graham Green."

Rikki: "Maybe. I don't remember."

Andrea: "The boy died because they played hide and seek in the dark at the party."

Rikki: "Andy, you have a great imagination use it properly. Imagine something good instead of evil and you'll be fine."

Andrea: "I'll try. Good night."

Rikki: "Night."

The girls turned off the lights.

In the middle of the night:

The air in the room became too hot. Andy woke up because she couldn't breathe. She took her inhaler, stood up and opened the door. The girl went outside. She closed neither the entrance door nor the door to the bedroom. The moon was shining brightly. Andrea sat down on the bench and took two sips of the inhaler. A few minutes later Rikki woke up too. She switched on the night lamp and took the wrist watch from the table to see the time. The moonlight sneaked into the house. It jumped from one glass object to the other and it reflected in the wrist watch. Rikki stared blankly at it for several minutes. She went outside too, came to Andrea and stopped in front of her.

Andrea: "I'm Ok. Don't worry."

Rikki: "I told you not to open anything but you don't listen now. Wanna see the monster? I'll show you."

Andrea: "I'm not scared. I know that you have the power to boil water."

Rikki raised her hand and started the fire just in front of her sister. Andrea didn't scream she lifted the legs on the bench. Rikki smiled wickedly but stopped the fire.

Rikki: "Want some more? Move."

Andrea: "Rikki, I understand I won't tell anyone. Let's go inside and go to bed."

Rikki pushed her sister: "I said: move!"

They headed to the beach.

Rikki took the girl by the hand. Andrea tried to loosen the grip but couldn't. She felt that Rikki's palm was too hot. She burned her.

"Please, let me go! It hurts! Stop it, please!" – The girl nearly cried. The came to the water and Rikki jumped into the ocean: "Watch!" But all Andrea could see was the blistering skin of her arm. Rikki turned into the mermaid and used her power to make the lightening which nearly struck Andrea. The girl looked at her elder sister with eyes full of tears: "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm a monster", - was the answer and the mermaid dived into the ocean.

30 minutes later, Lewis House:

The shaking girl came to the house. She didn't want to wake everyone. So, she took small stones and threw them one by one into the window. Andrea knew where Lewis's room was.

Lewis opened the window: "Andy, what do you do here?"

Andrea could say nothing but: "Please, help me."

Lewis went outside in a hurry: "What's happened?"

Andrea wanted to say something: "I… I…"

Lewis: "It's Ok. Calm down."

He took her by the hand and she whined and jerked her arm away. Lewis looked at her arm. The skin was blistered. It was a severe burn.

"Rikki's not at home. I've been making tea and burned myself", - she lied.

Lewis understood everything.

"Rikki did this to you right?"

The girl shook her head in approval. "How long do you know about Rikki?" - she asked Lewis.

"Come on. We have to take care of your hand first", - he invited Andrea inside.

Morning. The Next Day:

Emma woke up to find herself lying in her bed with the sun glasses on her eyes and all the windows curtained. She was happy to be "an ordinary girl" as usual.

Cleo woke up very proud of herself. This night was as many nights have been before. She went into the bathroom. But suddenly her phone rang.

Cleo: "Hello, Lewis."

Lewis: "Hi, Cleo. How are you?"

Cleo: "Everything is fine."

Lewis: "Don't be too excited. Problems with Rikki. Andrea knows everything."

Cleo: "What?!"

Morning. Rikki's Place:

Friends came to the cabin. Rikki woke up. All her body was aching. This was a bad sign. She called Andrea but nobody answered. She put on her jeans and T-Shirt and went outside to see where her sister was. She found there her friends together with her sister staring at her.

Rikki: "What's up? Did I do anything last night?"

Emma: "Yes, you did."

Rikki looked at her sister's bandaged wrist: "What happened to your hand?"

Andrea: "You've burned me, don't you remember it?"

Rikki sat on the step of the stair and grasped her head.

Emma: "Rikki, she'll survive. It's nothing to worry about."

Andrea: "Yes, we can tell dad that I accidentally poured hot tea on my wrist."

Rikki looked at her friends: "I'm sorry guys."

Lewis: "You shouldn't be, she knew already about your power. She didn't just know that you, Emma and Cleo were mermaids."

Rikki: "How did you find out about my power? I was careful."

Andrea: "Do you remember doing tea yesterday?"

Rikki: "Yes, you've seen everything but you said you're going to help Mrs. Horst."

Andrea: "I cut off the electricity supply. It was simple."

Emma: "Lewis told you to be careful."

Rikki: "So what are we going to do now?"

Andrea: "I'll keep quiet if you don't use your power against me."

Rikki: "Deal. But if you tell anyone you'll be sorry for it."

Andrea: "Agreed. May I come with you to watch you swim?"

Cleo: "I think you may."

Later on the Beach:

Rikki, Emma and Cleo in bathing suits ran into the water splashing it around. Lewis and Andrea stood on the beach watching three tails vanishing in the deep of the ocean.

The End


	7. Chapter 7 Stormy Weather

**Stormy Weather**

**by Rondabunny**

**Evening, Rikki's Place:**

Rikki entered the kitchen. Her father was sitting at the table deep in thought. She took juice from the fridge and poured some into the glass. Then she picked up a straw and put it into the glass. Suddenly the phone rang.

Mr. Chadwick answered: "Yes… Of course, Calsey… So, you'll come on Sunday. We'll be waiting."

"Dad, who was it? Is it mom?" Rikki asked in a shock.

"Yeah, she'll come on Sunday to take Andy back home," Mr. Chadwick said looking sadly at his daughter.

"What?! Ah, she remembered she has a daughter after three months. Great! I'll go tell curly-head she's leaving on Sunday. At least I'll have my room for myself," Rikki jumped from the table she was sitting on and went to her room to make her sister happy.

Andy was reading a book when Rikki came in.

"Mom's called. She'll come to take you," Rikki said to her sister.

"Fine," Andy replied not happy at all.

"Come on! Isn't it good? You'll be living in an apartment. You'll have your own room. It's awesome!" Rikki pushed the kid lightly at the shoulder.

"Yeah, of course," Andy answered and continued reading her book.

**Cleo's House:**

Mr. Sertori came home late from his work. He was really tired. The storm was coming from the South Pacific and all the fishermen prepared their boats to face the storm. Cleo laid the table for her father. He seemed to be very sad.

"Dad, what is it? Have you managed to moor to the dock?" Cleo asked really worried.

"Yes, I did everything but I'm not sure…" he answered his daughter.

"Not sure about what?" Cleo told making her father a cup of coffee.

"Several ships were damaged by this storm. Three of them sunk. If something happens to my boat I won't be able to pay the rent," Mr. Sertori said sipping his coffee.

"Don't worry, dad. Everything's gonna be alright," Cleo assured him.

Mr. Sertori just smiled.

**Next day****, Juice-net Café**

The customers were discussing one and the same news which was broadcasted by each channel. The storm was coming from the South Pacific Ocean. Several coastal cities were damaged badly by it. Now it was heading to Gold Coast. Emma and Ash were working out a plan of saving the café when Cleo and Lewis approached them.

"Hi, guys. What's new?" Cleo asked looking at Emma and Ash.

"Oh, we're discussing how to secure the building when the storm comes," Ash answered.

"It's useless. The storm has already damaged badly many houses on the south-eastern coast. People were evacuated," Lewis replied.

"We're mermaids. We can use our powers to stop it!" Cleo suggested happily.

"No, we can't do anything," Emma continued without understanding why her friend is so happy. "Remember what had we done at Mako. We could have killed Lewis and maybe damaged several buildings if the storm were stronger."

"Yes, Emma's right. You can make a hurricane. Imagine two storms merging in one. You can bring a tsunami which will destroy everything," told Lewis.

"So, what should we do then?" Cleo asked.

"Nothing. Secure our houses and stay there until the storm ends," Ash said taking Emma by the shoulder.

**Same Day, ****Rikki's place:**

Andy was outside helping Mr. Chadwick to board up the windows. Rikki roamed about the room gathering her clothes. She couldn't find the t-shirt with skulls on it. She looked everywhere and when her part of the room was thoroughly searched she began looking for it in Andy's suit-case which she used as her wardrobe since she was living here. Rikki hasn't found her T-shirt but she got out an interesting album. She opened it. It was a sketchbook where Andy made notes and draw everything what happened to her. It was done like comics. Every picture told its story. If some persons kept a diary then it was the same diary only in pictures. It was interesting because pictures at the beginning were very child-like but page after page they grew much more professional. Rikki went from one page to another. She recognized their mother in many pictures but getting further she watched the pictures with disgust. For example, these sketches told the story of a woman who came home late, drunk and scolded her child because the she fell asleep in an arm-chair waiting for her mother to come home. The other story ran about the same woman and a guy. They probably lived together for awhile and when he stole all the money and left mother and her daughter starving. Rikki read the story of girl abandoned by her mother for two months without bread and butter. Andy seemed to adapt quickly to the situation. She found a job, helped an old lady who feed her up for the work she had been doing. She also gathered cans and rags to survive. Mom came after two months without saying sorry. She came and scolded her child and told her that she's the most horrible mistake the woman had done in her life.

Suddenly Rikki heard sound of hurried footsteps. She closed the album quickly and tossed it into the suitcase. This very moment Andy opened the door to their room.

"We're sealed! Now if you even want to you won't see the moonlight. We covered all the windows and boarded them up," told curly-head satisfied with her work.

"Yeah, that's great!" Rikki said staring at her sister. "Have you seen my T-shirt with sculls?"

"Yes, I washed it. It dries outside," Andy replied.

Rikki's phone rang and she went to see Emma.

**Mako Island, Moon ****Pool:**

Two mermaids swam into the moon pool.

"Why so frowny?" Rikki asked watching Emma closely.

"Quarreled with Ash," Emma replied angrily.

"Why? Couldn't divide spheres of influence?" Rikki said mockingly.

Emma looked at her furiously: "He wants to do everything alone! If I do something he does it over again!"

"Calm down, Em. Now all the responsibility for the café is on him. If anything happens he will be the one to blame," Rikki said reasonably.

"You're right. I go home help mom and dad get ready for the storm," told Emma leaving Rikki alone in the pool.

**Somewhere on the beach:**

Zane hurried to Rikki waiting for him on the beach. He kissed her in the cheek. The wind got stronger and stronger and the waves hissing scattered across the coast.

"What so urgent?" asked Zane embracing Rikki warmly. "Can't stand a day without me?" He kissed her in the lips.

"Zane, you're the most modest person I've ever met," told Rikki looking in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm," Zane nodded.

"Do you know anything about world of law?"

"Why? Are you in trouble?" Zane asked.

"No. It's… It's about Andy," Rikki said sitting on the sand.

"This girl is much more trouble than you are," Zane admitted.

"Oh, you think I'm a trouble?!" Rikki punched him lightly.

"Hey! Ok. You're the kindest and the most good-natured girl I've ever known," Zane told jokingly. "What's with Andy?"

"My mom called. She wants to take her back."

"So, it's a great news! You with your dad as usual. No more _"you have to take care of you little sister because you're older". _You have your own room again. Isn't it nice?!" asked Zane.

"You don't understand. Remember when you told me about your dad leaving you at the South Pacific when you were 10?"

"Yeah, why?"

"My mom left her for two months when she was 9 without money, anything. My mom is a drunkard. It is better for Andy to live with us," said Rikki not staring at Zane.

"Then ask her to stay," Zane told.

"Dad says we have no right. He is nobody to her. Mom is her one and the only parent," Rikki replied drawing circles on the sand.

"It doesn't matter. Andy's living with you for three months by now. If you take the matter to the court the judge would ask your mother where she has been all this time and why strange people took care of her daughter. Believe me, she'll lose the action," Zane said assuredly taking Rikki by the hand.

"Thanks, you've helped me a lot," replied Rikki kissing him.

**Cleo's House:**

Lewis helped Mr. Sertori about the yard. They boarded up the windows, cleaned the yard from unnecessary things that could damage the building if the wind blew them away.

Cleo called Lewis aside.

"Lewis, the storm is getting stronger. Please, cover for me. I'm going to save my dad's boat."

"Are you crazy?! It's dangerous! The waves will be huge and it'll be raining. You cannot stop the storm! You can get hurt!" told Lewis anxiously.

"Listen! Rikki will be there too. We have a plan. You have to make my dad believe I'm home," Cleo said looking at Lewis then at her father hammering nails in the board.

"Yeah, fine, whatever! Just be careful!" replied Lewis.

**Juice-net Café:**

The storm was in its full might. Ash hadn't managed to do everything in time and he got stuck alone in the cafe. The wind howled and tore boards and slate from the roof. Emma saw everything from the water. She got on the surface to watch the damage. The waves were about 5-6 meters high when they reached the shore but they were higher further in the ocean. Emma floated on the water. She was really angry with Ash but she didn't want to hurt him. She stretched out her hand and froze the whole building keeping it from being broken by the storm.

At the same time Cleo and Rikki swam underwater towards the docks. They saw ships and boats rolling and pitching like chips on the water. They swam closely to Mr. Sertori's boat. Rikki boiled the water underneath to make the boat stable on the shaking water. Cleo swam to the surface and put all her strength to blow away the clouds and stop the furious wind.

**Rikki's Place:**

Rikki came home in the middle of the night. Her father was sleeping tightly in his bed. She entered silently her room but the light was on and Andy was awake. She could definitely say that her little sis was crying. She noticed that even when Andy tried to wipe the tears quickly.

"Why aren't you sleeping, coward? Afraid of little wind?" asked Rikki sitting on Andy's bedside.

"No, just not tired at all," replied the girl hoarsely.

"Uhu, I'll pretend to believe you," said Rikki pretty well understanding why her sister wasn't still asleep.

"It's for you," Andy said taking two pictures and handing it to Rikki. One depicted Cleo, Rikki and Emma standing on the rock and looking at the ocean, the other was a portrait of Rikki.

"Andy, they are beautiful. Thank you." She hugged her sister knowing that maybe tomorrow her mother comes and takes her away forever.

**Next morning, Juice-net Café:**

People were drinking juice and discussing a mysterious disappearance of the disastrous storm that went away somewhere nobody knows why.

Ash approached Emma to apologize: "Em, I'm sorry for everything I've said or done before. If I weren't so arrogant I wouldn't push you away yesterday."

"Sometimes you behave as a three-year old child," Emma told him.

"Thank you for helping me. If it wasn't you the café would be destroyed," said Ash taking her by the hands.

"Now you owe me huge. What about dinner and movies?"

"Yes, anything you want!" replied Ash kissing her.

Lewis, Cleo and Rikki sat at a table drinking their shakes.

"I don't know what did you do last night but the storm finished in three hours and you saved the boat," Lewis was amazed.

"I'm not as delicate as you think," said Cleo fond of herself.

"Yeah, don't underestimate her!" told Rikki sipping her banana-shake.

"How did you stop it?" Lewis wondered.

"It was easy. I controlled the wind and Rikki stabilized the boat. Everything worked out," said Cleo proudly.

Rikki looked at her wristwatch: "Hm.. Sorry guys, I gotta go. Business as usual."

**Rikki's place:**

Rikki saw her mother standing near the cabin. Andrea said goodbye to Mr. Chadwick and was ready to leave when Rikki approached them.

She took Andy's suitcase and said: "She's not going anywhere!"

"Hi, Rikki, you've grown since I saw you last time. I missed you so much," her mother said trying to hug her elder daughter but Rikki pushed her away.

"It's kid's ability to grow up quickly. Maybe you had to appear sometimes if you missed me so much!" Rikki replied sarcastically.

"Rikki, watch your language," Mr. Chadwick warned her.

"No, dad! Listen to me at least once! Why do you come here, mom, to take Andy and to humiliate her again? Is that the reason?" Rikki asked loudly.

"What are you talking about? I came here to take my child, to take care of her," her mother said.

"Of course, you're such an ideal parent! Andy told me everything! You left her for two months when she was 9, you scolded and beat her when you come home drunk. Is that how you want to take care of her?"

"Calsey, is that true?" asked Mr. Chadwick in disbelief looking at his ex-wife. He put his hands on Andy's shoulders to protect her.

"She's my daughter and I bring her up my way!" Calsey hissed.

"Andy, did she… did you mother hurt you?" Mr. Chadwick asked the girl.

"Yes… Mom, I'm sorry," the girl answered with tears in her eyes.

"Do you want to stay with us or you want to go with her?" Mr. Chadwick asked softly.

"I want to stay," said Andy in a whisper.

"You can't do this! She's nobody to you!" cried the woman.

"To you either, Calsey. I argue quite often with Rikki but I've never lift my hand against her and I never will because she's my daughter and I love her. You have no right for the child if you beat her," Mr. Chadwick said in a calm voice.

"You'll be sorry for it!" the woman hissed and turned to leave the place.

Rikki put her arm around Andy's shoulder and three of them went inside the cabin.

**The end**


	8. Chapter 8 The Pirates of Gold Coast

**The Pirates of Gold Coast**

**by Rondabunny**

**Juice-net Café:**

Friends sat at the table drinking juices.

"My dad has been advanced," exclaimed Emma sipping her banana smoothie.

"It's great! Don't understand, why you are so sad?" answered Rikki.

"Next week we're moving to Sydney. His work is in Sydney," replied Emma weakly.

"What?" asked Cleo and Rikki at the same time.

"Are you leaving us? What happens with the mermaid club then?" Cleo was astonished.

"I'm sorry, I can't stay. Dad was there for a month. He's got an apartment and he wants us to join him as soon as possible," said Emma looking at her friends.

"It's pity that you have to leave but, Em, Sydney is great! Don't worry, we'll keep in touch by mail and phone. There are beaches too. It will be fun for you!" Rikki assured her.

"Yeah, I'll miss you, guys," told Emma.

**Afternoon, Zane's house**

Zane came home and found his father's girlfriend in the room. She looked anxious.

"Hi, haven't dad come yet?" Zane asked the blonde woman.

"No," she replied.

"It's been two days since he went yachting, his transmitter doesn't work. I'm worried," he said.

Suddenly the phone rang and Candy picked up the receiver.

"Yeah… what?... How...? How much..? It's too much… I don't have that sum of money!" the line went dead. She looked at Zane worriedly.

"Who was it?" he asked.

"Your dad is kidnapped. Those people told that we have to pay two million tomorrow or he'll be dead," she said frightened.

"What? We don't have that sum of money. Even if we do, it will take us time to get the money. We should call the police," he said taking the phone.

"No, Zane, don't do this. If they find out about the police, he will die!" Candy was crying. "I'll try to connect with his trustee and get the money as soon as possible," she replied fighting the tears.

**Evening, Somewhere on the Beach**

Emma, Cleo, Rikki and Lewis were sitting on the sand talking about Emma's moving. Zane joined the company.

Zane: "Guys, can you help me, please?"

Emma: "What's happened, Zane? One of your friends lost something at the bottom of the ocean?"

Zane: "My dad is kidnapped."

Lewis: "You got to be kidding, right? You told us few days ago that your dad has gone yachting and now you tell us that he's kidnapped."

Zane took out a dictating machine and turned it on.

The conversation was as follows:

Candy.

Yeah…

Listen to me. I'm kidnapped.

What?!

These people are serious. They have weapons…

How…

Listen to me carefully, bitch. We got your husband. Don't try to call the police or he'll be dead. Get 2 million in cash with you tomorrow or we'll kill him.

How much?! It's too much!

Listen to me! If you want to see him again in one piece do as we told you.

I don't have that sum of money!

I'll be waiting for you on Sunday at 3 p.m. at Crook Island. Come with money and don't even try to call the police. He'll be dead.

Lewis: "Wow, it is serious."

Rikki: "We have to do something!"

Emma: "Rikki, haven't you heard? They have weapons and that man sounded pretty sure of himself."

Rikki: "We have our powers. We can disarm them easily!"

Emma: "Do you know how far Crook Island is? It's about half a day from Mako besides I'm not a SWAT agent. We should call the police."

Cleo: "Em, we can get there in three hours or so. What are you afraid of?"

Emma: "It's an open ocean with sharks, snakes, giant jelly-fish and who knows what!"

Lewis: "Emma's right, but we can go with you, take food, fuel for the boats and clothes for us."

Emma: "Sorry, I can't go. We're leaving on Tuesday. I have to pack my things and to help my mom."

Rikki: "It's crazy to go in the ocean on your boats, boys. No offence but it's too dangerous."

Zane: "What do you offer, to let him die?!"

Emma: "Nobody wants your dad to die. Rikki's right, you have to hire a bigger boat."

Cleo: "What do we tell our parents?"

Emma: "Rikki tells her dad that she stays at your house. You tell yours that you're going to stay at Rikki's place."

Andrea: "And I tell Mr. Chadwick that Rikki's lying."

Rikki: "How do you always know where to find me, remora?"

Andrea: "I'm a thought-reader. So, what will I get if I don't tell your dad about the journey you plan?"

Rikki: "Let me see, will it count if I don't fry you in the middle of the night?"

Andrea thought for awhile: "Fine, freak."

Rikki just rolled her eyes.

Zane: "Ok. I'll get the boat. Lewis, prepare the necessary equipment. Cleo and Rikki get clothes and food. I'll meet you on the south pier at 9 p.m."

**S****aturday, 1 a.m. Somewhere in the Ocean**

They passed Mako heading to the open ocean with its danger and mysteries.

"Zane, do you really know the course your father took," asked Lewis watching the maps on a small table.

"I'm sure of his course," said Zane marking the course on the map.

"Fine, then. According my calculations we'll see the island at dawn," said Lewis correcting the course.

"Are girls asleep?"

"Yes, I told them to take a rest. They have to be ready," replied Lewis.

**6 a.m. On the Boat**

Zane: "I see the Island but no ship, nothing at all."

Lewis, Rikki and Cleo stood on the deck looking at the horizon.

Lewis: "It's a big Island. Maybe they are on the other side."

Rikki: "It'll take you an hour to get to it. Cleo and I will try to find them while you get closer to the shore."

Both girls jumped into the water. They carried bags with small waterproof boxes with walky-talkies. Cleo and her friend reached the shore in 15 minutes. They didn't get out of water but continued searching for the yacht. Finally Rikki saw the yacht and a fishing boat near it. Girls swam closely and saw four men on the yacht with tommy guns in their hands and three were on the fishing boat.

"What would we do now?" asked Cleo nervously.

"Nothing. Let's tell guys that we have found them," said Rikki calmly.

**8 a.m. the Docks**

Andrea was helping Mr. Chadwick to repair his friend's boat. Mr. Chadwick asked her to go home and bring a wrench, because he has forgotten it. So, the girl was coming back with the suitable wrench when she saw Candy and heard her speak.

"Hi, Jeremy," she kissed him. "Did you get the money?"

"Yeah, dear. We'll be far away by four o'clock with two millions in our pockets. Wouldn't you miss him?" the man asked her.

"Harrison Bennett is in the past. He's a bastard and I'm sick and tired of him," she told him stepping on the deck.

"What if those guys you've hired would kill him? You know, it's a great amount of money," the man asked embracing her.

"I don't give a damn what would they do to him. It's not my problem. Come here!" she grabbed his collar and pressed a kiss on his lips.

Andrea stood there astonished. She wasn't prepared to such a development of event. The kid took her mobile phone and called Emma.

"Hello," Emma's sleepy voice sounded in the receiver.

"Em, I got some additional information on Zane's father case. You won't believe me!" the girl said excitingly.

"Andy, It's 8 a.m. on Sunday morning. Is anything happened to the girls?" Emma asked shaking her sleep away.

"No, I don't know. I only know the client who ordered the kidnapping," she replied simply.

"What?! How? Where are you?" Emma was fully awake.

**8 a.m. Crook Island**

Zane and Lewis found a small bay hidden from view and tied up the boat. Cleo and Rikki explained the situation. Friends tried to make a plan to rescue Zane's father.

Rikki: "I can heat the weapons and they will throw them away."

Lewis: "No, it's not a great idea. If you heat them, the guns will start firing uncontrollably. They can kill you or themselves. It will be better if we freeze them."

Rikki: "Sorry, but Emma's at home and I can't freeze anything!"

Zane: "What about a small storm coming from nowhere?"

Cleo: "It's impossible without Em. We can do it when we're together."

Lewis: "Listen, Charlotte could raise tons of water when she did those snakes, maybe you can make a huge wave and push it on the ship?"

Cleo: "I don't think I have such a power."

Rikki: "Come on! You nearly killed me with the shark you made when we quarreled."

Cleo: "Fine. I'll try but I'm not sure if I can do it."

Lewis: "All right. The plan is: Cleo makes a wave and tries to get them fell into the water. Rikki be prepared to meet them in the water. Zane and I will get on board and try to find Mr. Bennett."

Within 40 minutes two scuba divers and two mermaids reached the pirate's ship. Cleo went further and made a wave.

"Zack, look! What is it?" the man on the deck asked the other man with tommy gun in his hand.

"A wave and it is coming right on us!" This was the only thing he could say, the next minute he and two other guys where overboard. While they were fighting desperately to come up to the surface, Rikki swam to the man and took his weapon away. The guy looked really scared to see a mermaid in the water. Her movements were so fast that she got all the guns before they even reached the surface. One man was still on board as Zane and Lewis were. Boys sneaked behind him and Zane knocked the man out. A man on the yacht noticed his crime partners in the water but suddenly his clothes began to smoulder and soon he saw fire on his jeans. Other two guys threw their tommy guns away trying to put it out. This very minute a girl came from behind and took one of the guns in her hands.

"Hands up!" she pushed the other weapons away by her foot and pointed the gun at three poor men. Finally they managed to put up the fire.

**9:00**** a.m. the Docks**

Emma and Andy met at the docks.

"So, where is the boat?" asked Emma breathlessly. She ran all the way long to get here.

"They left fifteen minutes ago. It's called "The Selena"" Kid answered.

"Fine. I'll swim and stop them and you call the police," she said ready to jump into the water.

"No, you can't. We have no proof."

"What proof do you need? They have two million dollars with them in cash. At least they have to explain the police why they carry such a sum without declaration," Emma explained.

"Maybe you're right," Andy answered. They saw Ash coming right to them.

"What's happened? Whom do I need to call?" he asked Emma and Andy.

Girls explained him everything and Emma jumped into the water.

She caught up with the boat in half an hour. It went pretty fast. The mermaid dived and froze the screw. Then she came to the surface and froze the rudder and the motor. The boat stood still on the water. Candy and Jeremy began to bustle about the deck trying to start the motor but all their attempts were useless. The police came soon and two poor adults had a lot to explain.

**10 a.m. Crook Island**

When all the guys were tied up, Zane's father was free and everything was fine. Rikki and Cleo took they boat on which they came here and headed home. Harrison Bennett hasn't even suspected that two mermaids helped him to regain his freedom. Girls didn't want him to know about it, because he wasn't the man whom they could trust but Zane thanked them after all.

The police took poor kidnappers. Four of them went to jail but three got into the mental hospital where they could talk about mermaids as long as they liked.

**Tuesday**

Everybody came to see Emma off. Girls hugged her and told her that they'll be writing her. Ash kissed her one last time and she flew to Sydney.

**The end**


	9. Chapter 9 Somebody Is Growing Up

**Somebody Is Growing Up**

The moon pool:

Rikki, Cleo and their new friends and the greatest singer were lying in the pool. Cleo was worried about her little sister Kim, who turned 14 and was becoming a horrible pain in the neck.

Bella: "Cleo, why so frown face? Did you argue with Lewis?"

Cleo: "I'd better argued with Lewis!"

Rikki: "Fine. Spit it out! Thunder in paradise?"

Cleo: "Saw Kim after school. She sat with a boy on a bench."

Bella: "And? I can't see anything criminal in this."

Cleo: "She sat on his lap and kissed him deep."

Rikki rolled her eyes: "The girl's growing up."

Cleo: "Dad spoke to her about… You know…. Girl's things but I don't think he has spoken to her about… about…"

Rikki: "Sex?"

Bella: "Don't worry. Kim is an ass but she's smart. Besides we have special educational programs at school, and I'm sure teachers have already explained her everything at the lessons."

Cleo said in a shock: "How can you say so! She's too young to make love to anyone!"

Rikki: "Wait! Andrea is in her class. You mean, that she can be like these crazy teens spooning each other at public places as if they are animals?"

Bella: "Andy is 12. I'm sure she still likes to play with dolls and to make sandcastles. She doesn't even know what girls thing is."

Rikki: "You have a point! I need to talk to her, because my dad won't talk to a girl about such stuff."

Rikki left her friends.

Bella: "What are you gonna do with Kim?"

Cleo: "Don't know yet. But I've got an idea."

At Rikki's place:

Andrea was doing her homework. The books were everywhere around the room.

"Hey! Are you going to open a library or something?" Rikki asked stepping across the books and paper on the floor.

"I have to make a report on the Torrid zone," said a very busy girl lying on the floor and writing something in the paper.

"Great! And you took the whole library at home to write 2 pages!" Rikki looked at her sister as she was insane.

"It's ten already and I need to know everything well." Andy retorted.

"Actually I need to talk to you," said Rikki not sure if she did the right thing. She wasn't much of a teacher and she definitely didn't want to explain these things to a 12 year-old. She thought maybe it would be better just to give Andy a book to read like her dad did. When time came her father bought her the book and not just asked but ordered her to read it and then he put the test-paper in front of her which she had to fill in, according the information in the book. Her dad checked it and they didn't talk about this stuff anymore.

"Right now?" the girl knitted her brow.

"Yeah, right now."

"Something's wrong in the café? I finished my shift at 5 o'clock everything was Ok." Andrea replied not even looking at Rikki but doing her paper-work.

"It's not about café. It's about girl's things."

"Like what?" she asked reading further the book.

Rikki took away the book and this time Andrea had to lift up her eyes.

"Fine," the kid muttered sitting and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Rikki took a deep breath and began: "You know when girl is growing up some changes happen in her body. Like your breasts start to grow…"

"What do you want to say? Do I need a bra?" the girl looked at her chest in disgust.

"No, no. I didn't mean that. Can you just listen without interrupting me?"

"I'm sorry. Go on, please."

"So… There comes a time when… when girls start to bleed from… from…" Rikki didn't know how to finish the sentence. Andrea was all ears.

"…from vagina. It's called menstruation and it continues from 3 to 6 days each month. Sometimes there are anomalies," the kid concluded.

Rikki gasped: "Oh, you already know the subject. Great! Do you… You know…"

"Have my period? Nope. I'm 12 and it doesn't mean that I have to have it right now. Though, like I said there are anomalies."

"Fine. If you already know everything, then tell me please what does the expression "to make love" mean and what are the consequences of it?" Now Rikki was starring at her sister.

"The medical term 'coitus' from Latin 'coire' – 'to meet' means the act of sexual procreation between a man and a woman which brings to the results we can see in this room. For example: one sitting in front of me and asking stupid questions," she finished her explanation.

Rikki shook her head: "What's the world coming to? I can only wonder what it'll be when you start dating a boy."

Rikki gave back the book and was ready to leave the room but the next phrase stopped her: "No, I won't, girls kiss better."

"From this moment in details, please," Rikki said surprised.

"It's none of your business."

"You'll explain me everything right here, right now and in detail or I'll burn you to ashes," she told the teenager deathly serious.

"Elliot kissed me on the day of the departure and we kissed with Leslie," the girl explained innocently.

"How did they kiss you on the cheek?" Rikki continued the interrogation.

"No, on the lips. Like you kiss Zane."

"Wonderful! You are 12 year-old! If I ever. Do you hear me? If I ever see you kissing anyone until you are 16 I'll kill you. Do you understand?" Rikki was yelling at her.

"Ok. Ok. Don't fume!" and Andy turned to her books.

The next day. Somewhere in the park:

Cleo followed her little sister all the way after the last lesson ended. Kim didn't see her, but she definitely saw the boy waiting for her in the park. He was 16. He greeted her with a kiss on the lips and they started to talk. He asked Kim to go to a party of his friend. The girl was eager to go and they agreed to meet at 8 p.m. at a bar. Cleo knew the boy very well. He was expelled from their school a year ago, because of robbery. The situation really worried her.

The moon pool:

Bella: "So, how was your talk?"

Rikki gloomy: "Don't even ask!"

Bella jokingly: "Why? Did she perplex you?"

Rikki: "I don't understand what is going on in her stupid, curly head!"

Bella: "Wow! I don't think that it is so gross. What did she tell you? Maybe that she knows everything from the books and she doesn't need a mommy to explain her eternal verities."

Rikki: "Not exactly, but yes, she knows everything."

Bella: "Why then you are so sullen?"

Rikki: "He told me that in future she wants to date girls!"

Bella and Cleo at the same time: "What?"

Rikki: "Yeah! I couldn't believe my eras too. She said that girls are better kissers."

Cleo opened her mouth and Bella just giggled.

Bella: "How does she know? She didn't kiss anyone in her life."

Rikki: "Oh, believe me she did."

Cleo: "Who?"

Rikki: "Elliot and Leslie Bryan, I think."

Bella: "Leslie Bryan? I saw them two days ago. They competed who are the best in skipping rope nothing special."

Rikki: "Andy is not that stupid to kiss someone, especially a girl in public! I have to keep an eye on her."

Bella: "Andy's messing with your brain."

Rikki: "And you know this because…"

Bella: "I see her every day in the café. She's the best waiter and all the clients like her. Nevertheless she's still a child. I saw her with friends. They treat her as a child though they respect what she says. Her classmates are older than she is. Leslie is the only girl her age. I saw them playing together. Nothing special, two kids play. Andy wants to make a fool of you, 'cause you always treat her as if she is your subordinate."

Rikki: "No, I'm not."

Cleo: "Bella's right, since she's been working for you and Zane you treat her like garbage. You always tell her what to do, how to do it. I've never seen you praising her. You command and shout. If I were her I would quit the sooner the better."

Rikki was silent.

Bella: "What about Kim?"

Cleo: "Bad news. She wants to go to a party with Johnny Creed."

Rikki: "No way! He's an ass!"

Cleo: "I know but I can't put my brains in her head, can I? Dad wouldn't stop that sly dog either. All I have to do is to go to that orgy too."

Rikki: "I can't leave you there alone. I'm going with you."

Bella: "So do I."

They agreed to be at the party at 8:30 p.m.

8:30 p.m. The house of Johnny Creed:

It was a house on the beach with a pier getting right into the ocean. All the guests were invited and all the honored persons had to show the invitation to a very strong man, who decided if you can get through the gate or not. Johnny was a rich boy who belonged to so called "golden youth". He had everything he wanted the very second he wanted it. Kim liked his interest in her, because he made her precious presents and she felt with him like a queen. Everybody listened to him, in his company of course. For him she was another silly chick. He liked little girls innocent but hot. The boy charmed them, did everything he liked to them and then humiliated his former girlfriends in front of everybody. It was his style of life. He liked to live a life full of adrenalin.

Rikki, Cleo and Bella swam to the pier. The crowd was dancing in the yard near the pool. No one saw three mermaids got on the pier. Rikki used her power to dry her friends and turn them into two pretty girls in dresses. They entered the house avoiding the guard at the front gate. All three girls were wearing simple T-shirts and shorts. They were here to rescue Kim not to dazzle anyone of drunk teenagers. Cleo had a great plan. She told her partners not to stir a finger until everything that happened in here wouldn't be photographed. She wanted to use the photos as an evidence for her father. She was tired to fight with her little sister.

Girls took several photos of Kim drinking beer, dancing with Johnny, sitting on his lap a kissing him. Some teens wanted to dance with three girls who were just scanning the area, but they were quickly neutralized by Rikki's 'charming' "Disappear!" hiss and dead look. When the crowd was drunk and couples were necking in every corner, the girls decided to put up the shutters. Cleo asked the DJ to stop the music, but he didn't listen to her. A few seconds later all the stereo equipment was blown up. It got attention of the crowd. Bella told everyone that the party's over, which of course was followed with a burst of indignation and Johnny said that it was his party and only he could end it, but suddenly his leg slipped on something jellylike and he ended in the pool. The crowd laughed. At this very moment Cleo took Kim by the shoulder and dragged her outside, while everyone was trying desperately to put out a fire that started at a DJ's panel. Rikki and Bella disappeared into the ocean.

An hour later, Cleo's place: 

Mr. Sertori was waiting for his girls to come home. She nearly jumped from his seat when Kim and Cleo came into the room.

"Where have you been?" he demanded. Kim didn't say a word. She was drunk and the scent of beer reeked from her lips. Mr. Sertori came closer and smelled the air. "Are you drunk?" he looked at Cleo.

"She is drunk. I took her from the party of Johnny Creed." Cleo said without any emotions.

"What? What were you doing there at the first place." Her father asked both of them.

"I went there to take Kim, 'cause I knew she was going."

"You said you were going to stay at Jessica's place. You were going to prepare for the geography test-paper, right?" he turned to his younger daughter. Kim was petrified. This time she understood, the situation was serious.

"Dad, I wanted to accompany Jessy. She asked me."

"No, she doesn't. She wasn't at the party! You're always lying!" Cleo retorted. "Dad, you really need to see this. She handed him the camera." Cleo understood, it was cruel, but she wanted her sister to be a normal human being, not a pain in the neck for everybody.

Mr. Sertori had to sit on the couch, because the taken photos left much to be desired. He starred at Kim for a long time then at the camera and said: "Kim, you're grounded. Now you go to school together with Cleo, you come from school together with Cleo. I can't afford a babysitter, so, after school you'll come at my boat and I'll keep an eye on you there. I have no obligation to inflict you on Cleo. I don't want my daughter to dance on some kind of boy's lap." He was disappointed and hurt.

"Dad, I'm sorry." Kim apologized.

"You've heard me, go to bed now." He put the camera on the couch.

Kim hurried to her room. She was ashamed. She understood that everything was her own fault and she has no one to blame.

The next day, somewhere in the bushes not far from the beach:

It seemed Rikki saw someone in the bushes. Was it Andrea? Oh, God, she was kissing someone. She could see just a half of girl's face, but she was definitely kissing somebody on the cheek. Rikki stormed there to catch her little sister on the hop.

She moved the branches apart and shouted: "What are you... doing here!" At the end of the phrase she wanted to laugh hysterically. Andrea and Leslie were playing with dolls. Each girl had a baby doll, who looked exactly like a new born and Andy was kissing her 'little child'.

"We're just playing. What do you think we're doing?" Leslie asked dressing her baby-doll. Andrea was ashamed that her sister caught her playing with a doll. She used to behave as an adult, not a little kid. She wasn't little anymore, but she liked toys, because there weren't many of them in her early childhood.

"Nothing. Why are you hiding?" Rikki asked with a smile.

"If someone in my class finds out that I'm playing with dolls, they'll be making fun of me the rest of my life." Andrea uttered sadly.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody." Rikki left two girls to play with their dolls.

Evening Rikki's café:

Bella had a break and she joined Cleo and Rikki at the table.

Bella: "How's Kim?"

Cleo: "She's grounded. This time it is serious. I've never seen dad so angry before. He watches her like a hawk."

Rikki: "Bella, you were right about Andy. No matter how smart she is, she is still a child."

Bella: "Wow! You agree with me. Why?"

Rikki: "Saw Leslie and Andy playing with dolls."

Cleo watching Andy taking away the glasses and wiping the table: "Yeah, I wish I had such a sister."

Evening, Rikki's place:

Rikki came into the room with a present in her hands. Andrea was sitting in front of the laptop. She was busy reading something in the internet.

"It's for you." Rikki said and put the present on the table.

"What for?" Andy asked in surprise.

"For you helping me in the café." She replied. "Open it."

Andy opened the box and found a doll with beautiful long curly hair and blue eyes. It was the prettiest doll she has ever seen in her life. She jumped from her seat, hugged Rikki and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome." said her elder sister.

**The end**


End file.
